Question d'équilibre
by isatis2013
Summary: Nouvelle enquête. Qui menace la future championne ? Petit voyage à la montagne pour nos deux associés.
1. Chapter 1

_Des volontaires pour suivre une nouvelle histoire ?_

 _._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _._

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité à mes histoires et leurs commentaires_

 _._

 _Merci à Paige0703 mon indispensable critique, auteure géniale de fics intéressantes, inventives, tendres et pleines d'humour !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Assis chacun d'un côté de la table, Finch et Reese laissaient refroidir leurs plats, trop occupés à examiner les documents que l'informaticien avait apporté.

-« Donc il s'agirait juste d'une affaire de piratage informatique ? Un élève un peu trop doué qui souhaite améliorer ses notes ? En tous cas en informatique il n'a pas besoin de tricher » constata Reese.

-« Non en effet. Il n'est pas mauvais non plus dans les autres matières mais je pense qu'il est avant tout intéressé par le profit qu'il peut tirer de la situation »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Il revends les sujets qu'il obtient grâce à ses piratages à d'autre élèves moins doués ou en difficultés »

-« Ou qui n'ont pas trop envie de travailler ? »

-« Oui aussi » approuva Finch.

-« Ce genre de tricherie ne marchera pas toujours et à la prochaine classe ils seront dépassés » jugea Reese.

-« Certains ne voient que le présent »

-« Bon, il faut mettre fin aux agissements de notre petit pirate » affirma Reese.

Il observa son associé et sourit franchement.

Finch lui lança un regard étonné.

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire M Reese ? »

-« Une pensée sur votre honnêteté »

-« Mon honnêteté ? »

-« Oui. Au même âge que notre numéro je suis sûr que vous auriez pu agir de la même façon. Mais si vous aviez toute les capacités je suis persuadé que vous aviez aussi trop de loyauté pour vous en servir »

-« Vous êtes bien sûr de vous M Reese » bredouilla l'informaticien, plus touché qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître par ces affirmations.

-« Certain Finch. Il n'y a que du bon en vous »

Finch se sentit encore plus embarrassé.

-« Ca n'a peut être pas toujours été le cas » marmonna t-il.

-« Vous ne me ferez pas douter ou alors vous devrez tout me raconter » affirma l'ex agent avec un sourire taquin, anticipant la réponse de son patron.

Finch allait protester lorsque la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit violemment lui coupant la parole. Tous les clients sursautèrent.

Un type cagoulé et armé fit son entrée dans la salle.

-« Personne ne bouge » brama t-il « Je veux la caisse vite !» ajouta t-il en braquant le serveur derrière le comptoir.

-« Il ne manquait plus que cela » soupira John « pas moyen d'être tranquille »

Il se redressa pour mieux évaluer la situation. Finch saisit vivement son bras.

-« John non ! N'intervenez pas ! »

-« Et laissez ce type gâcher votre déjeuner ? Surement pas ! » Chuchota l'ex agent en se penchant vers lui « restez ici, ne bougez pas, je reviens ». Il se dégagea et se glissa sans bruit dans l'allée opposée au comptoir, sous le regard angoissé de Finch. Il avait l'intention de contourner les sièges et de saisir le braqueur par derrière.

Celui-ci, très nerveux, invectivait le serveur et ne prêtait guère attention aux clients. Reese s'approcha aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. Les clients retenaient leurs souffles. Par chance, aucun ne commis l'erreur d'attirer l'attention du braqueur en s'agitant et John parvint derrière l'homme sans se faire repérer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le ceinturer et cinq de plus pour l'assommer. L'homme tomba inconscient et Reese intima au serveur d'appeler la police.

-« Elle devrait arriver avant qu'il ne se réveille » commenta t-il.

Le soulagement envahi la salle. Quelques clients applaudirent.

Reese regagna tranquillement sa place sous les remerciements.

-« Voilà, vous pouvez continuer votre repas Harold » annonça t-il en lui souriant.

Finch le regarda, suffoqué.

-« John vous êtes…. »

-« Je suis ? »

-« Inconscient ou incroyable, je ne saurais choisir » répondit Finch.

Reese sourit à nouveau et prit la main de son associé, juste quelques secondes, mais c'était sa récompense, surtout lorsque Finch ne la retira pas.

-« Juste pratique Harold. Je ne laisserais jamais personne vous blesser et interrompre votre déjeuner fait partir des choses à ne pas faire en ma présence »

-« Merci John » murmura spontanément l'informaticien.

-« Où en étions-nous ? » demanda Reese, lâchant à contrecœur la main de son partenaire. « Ah oui, nous avons la preuve du trafic de Lucas. Reste à savoir en quoi cela constitue une menace ? »

Finch l'observa. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Son admiration pour lui grandit encore un peu plus en admettant que ce soit possible. Son amour aussi… mais cela n'était pas avouable.

Ils furent de nouveau interrompus trois minutes plus tard par l'inspecteur Fusco.

-« Evidemment. Un appel où on précise que le braqueur a été neutralisé par un client, t'était forcement le client » commenta l'inspecteur « C'est exprès ou tu attire les ennuis ? »

-« Je n'y suis pour rien cette fois Lionel, c'est un pur hasard » répondit l'ex agent amusé.

-« Je réfléchirais le jour où tu m'inviteras à déjeuner » ironisa Fusco.

-« Ok Lionel. Je te rappellerai de garder ton arme » répondit-il sur le même ton. _« Mais je ne serais peut être pas tenté d'intervenir si rien ne menace celui qui m'est si précieux »_ songea t-il. Cette pensée fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Seul Finch le capta et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui provoquer un sourire si doux.

-« Et vous travaillez sur ma prochaine arrestation je suppose ? » demanda Fusco.

-« C'est fort possible inspecteur » répondit Finch.

-« Bon ben je vais déjà gérer celle là. A plus » lança l'inspecteur en suivant l'agent qui avait ranimé le suspect et l'entrainait maintenant vers la sortie.

-« A bientôt inspecteur » l'informaticien le suivit des yeux puis ajouta :

-« Il risque de ne pas apprécier son prochain client. Je crois que l'inspecteur Fusco n'est pas très féru d'informatique. Un pirate risque de lui déplaire » commenta Finch amusé.

-« Il en apprécie au moins un » constata Reese _« Enfin pas autant que moi »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

-« Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler M Reese » marmonna l'informaticien en s'efforçant de prendre un air sérieux. Reese lui sourit et cela ne l'aida pas à se concentrer.

-« Bien. Voyons qui pourrait en vouloir à notre numéro ? » Reprit-il « son trafic ne porte préjudice qu'aux professeurs mais ils ne sont pas au courant, donc… » Il réfléchit « L'un d'eux a peut être deviné ? »

-« Dans ce cas il peut demander son exclusion et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ? Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un recours à une solution plus radicale » émit Finch.

-« Ou quelqu'un a découvert son trafic et il ne veut pas être dénoncé ? Il est jeune, à cet âge on agit impulsivement » suggéra Reese « peut être quelqu'un de proche ? »

-« Sa famille est au loin. J'ai étudié les données sur son meilleur ami mais celui-ci est en voyage scolaire actuellement. Il n'en a pas beaucoup d'autre, du moins d'assez proche »

 _« Un seul suffit parfois »_ songea Reese.

-« Et sa petite amie ? »

-« La dernière s'appelait Stella Dumaine et c'était la fille de sa professeur d'histoire. Mais ils ont rompus il y a deux semaines »

-« On sait pourquoi ? »

-« Pas vraiment. D'après les SMS envoyés par Stella à sa meilleure amie elle le soupçonnait d'avoir une autre fille en vu »

-« La jalousie, mobile intéressant » émit l'ex agent.

-« Probablement un des plus fréquents » confirma Finch « mais je n'ai rien dans les messages de Stella qui aurait validé cette option »

-« Je vais continuer la surveillance, si Luc voit quelqu'un d'autre je finirais par le savoir »

-« C'est la solution la plus appropriée et … » Finch fut interrompu par la serveuse accompagnée de son patron.

-« Messieurs, je voudrais vous remercier encore pour votre intervention. Bien entendu vos repas sont offerts et je vous apporte notre meilleur dessert ! » Affirma ce dernier d'un ton enjoué tandis que la serveuse déposait des coupes devant eux.

-« Merci » répondit Reese « C'est… très généreux »

-« Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vous avez fait Monsieur. Sans votre intervention dieu seul sait comment tout cela se serait terminé. Vous avez toute ma gratitude ! »

-« C'est bien » affirma Reese « Nous allons donc profiter du dessert »

Le patron repartit satisfait, suivit de la serveuse qui avait d'abord adressé son plus beau sourire à leur « sauveur ». Finch retint de justesse un mouvement d'humeur sur ce geste.

-« Je crois qu'il sera vexé si nous ne mangeons pas ces glaces Finch »

-« Je le crains en effet »

-« Alors bon appétit Harold » commenta John amusé.

-« Bon appétit M Reese » répondit Finch sur le même ton.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese suivit Luc le long de l'avenue qu'il avait emprunté en sortant du métro. Le numéro de cet étudiant, apparemment modèle jusqu'à ce qu'il se révèle être un redoutable pirate informatique, leur était parvenu deux jours plus tôt et jusque là aucune menace évidente n'était apparut.

-« Je ne sais pas où il va mais cela semble le réjouir » commenta t-il pour son partenaire.

-« Au vu de son parcours il se rapproche de l'adresse de Miss Dumaine son ex petite amie » affirma Finch perplexe.

-« Ils auraient renoués ? »

-« Pas d'après leurs derniers messages. D'ailleurs Stella doit passer la nuit chez son père »

-« Il n'est peut être pas au courant ? » _« Ou il a envie de retenter sa chance, ce qui peut être une bonne idée quand on peut se le permettre »_ songea Reese pour lui-même.

Il vit Luc avancer jusqu'au portail. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années sortit sur le perron à sa rencontre. Luc la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fébrilement.

-« D'accord » émit John « je comprends mieux »

-« Que se passe t-il M Reese ? »

-« Je crois que Luc est parfaitement au courant de l'absence de Stella et même qu'il en profite pour rendre visite à sa mère »

-« Miss Dumaine ? Sa professeur d'histoire ? »

-« Apparemment elle lui accorde quelques cours particuliers mais pas d'histoire géo Finch »

-« Oh » commenta l'informaticien interloqué « Ce n'est donc pas son trafic qui risque de lui attirer des ennuis »

-« Plutôt ses fréquentations »

-« Je veux bien l'admettre » commenta Finch.

 _« S'il aime il est excusable »_ songea John bien placé pour savoir combien on peut souffrir d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous est, à priori, pas destiné.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Reese reprit la parole.

-« Les choses se compliquent Finch. Un taxi vient d'arriver, il ramène Stella. Elle n'était pas censée rester chez son père ? »

-« Normalement oui. Mais ses relations avec lui ne sont pas des meilleures » émit l'informaticien.

-« Ca risque d'être pire avec sa mère d'ici trois minutes. J'y vais »

-« Soyez prudent M Reese »

Lorsque l'ex agent pénétra dans la maison quelques instants plus tard, il trouva les trois protagonistes dans le salon. Miss Dumaine assise dans le canapé observant sa fille debout au milieu de la pièce, tenant en joue son ex petit ami qui se tenait devant elle et tentait de la raisonner. Au vu de l'apparence de Luc et de sa mère, Stella avait dut deviner sans peine la nature de leur relation lorsqu'elle était entrée par surprise, et, rendu furieuse par sa découverte, elle s'était visiblement emparée d'un des vieux fusils accrochés au dessus de la cheminée.

-« Stella donnez moi ce fusil » intima Reese « vous allez commettre une grave erreur si vous l'utilisez »

Finch retint un soupir au mot fusil _« Je ne m'y ferais jamais »_ songea t'il.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui surpris de son intervention.

-« Qui vous êtes ? » questionna Stella perturbée.

-« Quelqu'un qui veux vous empêcher de commettre une bêtise »

-« C'était mon petit ami » argua t-elle « Et je le retrouve avec ma mère ! »

-« Je sais mais tirer ne résoudra rien. Il y a d'autre moyen de les punir »

-« Comment ?»

-« Je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant de la façon donc Luc obtient certaine de ses notes et de son petit « commerce » » constata Reese « Quand à votre mère je doute qu'elle reste professeur très longtemps après cette histoire » suggéra t-il.

Stella réfléchit puis finalement baissa son fusil.

-« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils seront punis ? »

-« Certain »

Elle lui tendit l'arme.

-« Je ne sais même pas m'en servir de toute façon » constata t-elle désabusée.

-« Ca j'avais remarqué » commenta Reese moqueur.

Il contacta son associé.

-« Fusco est en route ? » demanda t-il comme une évidence.

-« Il en a pour quelques minutes »

L'ex agent ne s'étonna pas de cette réponse.

Miss Dumaine, accablée, tenta de se rapprocher de sa fille mais celle-ci la repoussa durement.

-« Je préfère encore retourner chez papa. Il est moins tordu que toi ! »

Sa mère se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ne parut plus réagir.

Luc lui se rebella.

-« De toute façon je suis mineur »

-« C'est à double tranchant pour tes relations » répondit Reese ironique.

Fusco survint sur ces entrefaites.

-« L'affaire de ce midi ? » demanda t-il.

-« Exactement »

-« C'est vite bouclé. On a quoi ? »

-« Détournement de mineur » répondit l'ex agent en désignant la professeur « et piratage informatique pour ce jeune homme. Un trafic de copie assez lucratif »

-« Un pirate ? Pas ma préférence » grimaça Lionel.

John sourit en repensant aux paroles prophétiques de son partenaire.

-« Sauf un » précisa t-il.

-« Ouais c'est vrai » admit Fusco « mais Finch est hors catégorie » puis il ajouta, goguenard, « et je ne me risquerais pas à tenter un truc contre lui. Je ne resterais pas vivant assez longtemps pour en profiter si t'es dans les parages »

-« Je ne te le fais pas dire » confirma Reese avec un sourire entendu.

Finch sursauta. Il ne doutait plus depuis longtemps de l'attachement de son agent envers lui mais il s'étonnait parfois de son intensité.

 _« Si seulement il pouvait éprouver autre chose que du dévouement »_ songea t-il avec un soupir.

-« Finch ? Vous êtes là ? »

L'informaticien fut brusquement tiré de ses réflexions.

-« Oui M Reese. Vous disiez ? »

-« Que c'est une affaire classée, une de plus. » il ajouta incertain « Il n'est pas tard. Je peux vous rejoindre pour le dîner ? Un endroit proche » insista t-il priant pour que son associé accepte.

-« Hum. Eh bien après ce qui s'est passé ce midi je préfère ne pas sortir à nouveau » avoua Finch « Mais » ajouta t-il précipitamment, car tout comme John il n'avait pas envie de voir la soirée se terminer si tôt quand il pouvait la passer avec lui « nous pourrions dîner à la bibliothèque si cela ne vous ennuie pas ? »

-« Pas le moins du monde » répondit l'ex agent avec empressement. Il avait eu assez peur aux premières paroles de Finch de voir échouer son plan « Je serais là dans une demi heure »

-« Je vous attends » répondit Finch soulagé. Il coupa la communication. Bear l'observait tranquillement.

-« Je pourrais tout aussi bien jeuner tant que c'est avec lui » commenta t-il « Mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas le lui répéter Bear »

Le chien jappa comme pour lui promettre le silence et Finch sourit amusé.

OoooooooooO

.

Lorsque Reese pénétra dans leur repère le lendemain matin, petits déjeuners en mains, il remarqua immédiatement les trois livres posés près du clavier et la photo d'une jeune fille brune affichée sur le panneau.

 _« Heureusement que j'ai bien profité de la soirée d'hier »_ songea t-il et un sourire réjouit lui vint en se remémorant les moments de la veille.

.

-« Bonjour Finch. Qui est notre nouvelle cliente ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Patricia Summers, 17 ans, membre éminent de l'équipe nationale de ski catégorie junior et grand espoir de la discipline »

-« Quelle spécialité ? »

-« Le ski acrobatique »

Reese fit la grimace.

-« Rien que ça » commenta t'il.

-« Ses parents ont divorcé quand elle avait deux ans. Sa mère s'est remariée avec Ethan Brook quand elle avait 7 ans. A l'époque M Brook était l'entraineur de ce petit prodige de la glisse et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Elle a une sœur de 8 ans qui suit ses traces. C'est de famille semble t-il. Elle est scolarisée dans un établissement sport étude. Bonne élève dans l'ensemble. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Bon entente en famille, elle continue de voir son père régulièrement. Pas de petit ami. Un compte bloqué, où sont versés ses gains et les revenus d'un sponsor. Je n'ai relevé aucune anomalie sur ce compte ni sur ceux de ses parents»

-« Donc nous allons encore devoir jouer aux devinettes » émit Reese.

-« En effet, je le crains »

-« Ce serait ennuyeux si c'était trop facile Finch » ironisa l'ex agent.

-« Bien. Je vous conseille de préparer une petite valise et de prévoir des vêtements chauds »

-« Pourquoi cela ? » questionna Reese vaguement inquiet.

Miss Summers est actuellement en stage préparatoire à Lake Placid. Elle prépare les épreuves de sélection qui auront lieu dans un peu plus de deux semaines »

-« Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir aller là bas ? »

-« Oui. Cela vous changera M Reese. Vous n'aimez plus les voyages ? »

-« J'aime toujours les voyages » répondit John du bout des lèvres « Mais c'est à une journée d'ici en voiture, donc au moins deux jours aller-retour, auxquels s'ajoute le temps de la mission donc quatre jours au minimum. Si un autre numéro survient, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul aussi longtemps» constata t-il _« Je ne peux pas rester loin de vous aussi longtemps ! »_ songea t-il pour lui-même.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. En cas de besoin l'inspecteur Fusco prendra le relais pendant que vous serez là bas, mais je doute que nous recevions un autre numéro en même temps »

-« Si vous le dites » murmura Reese réticent. _« Impossible de trouver un prétexte pour y échapper »_ constata t-il.

-« Bien. Je vais chercher quelques affaires et l'équipement de la voiture et je me mettrais en route »

Finch l'observa. Il lui parut nerveux et … malheureux ?

Il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux. Cette mission c'était au moins trois jours sans Reese à ses côtés. Trois jours sans sa présence rassurante, son regard, son sourire… il frémit à cette perspective.

-« Je reviens dans une heure Finch » annonça John, toute bonne humeur disparue.

-« Entendu M Reese » Il le regarda partir en soupirant. Une heure. Puis il le verrait quelques minutes avant d'être privé de lui pendant trois jours au moins. Sauf qu'il ne lui fallait même plus trois heures pour manquer de lui…

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » murmura t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

_Visiblement il y avait des volontaires : )_

 _Donc continuons le voyage !_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité à mes histoires et leurs commentaires_

 _._

 _Merci à Paige0703 mon indispensable critique, auteure géniale de fics intéressantes, inventives, tendres et pleines d'humour !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Lorsque Reese revint une heure plus tard, toujours aussi tendu, il se sentit frustré de trouver son partenaire affichant un air franchement réjouit.

-« Vous avez reçu une bonne nouvelle Finch ? » _« Ce n'est pas mon cas ! »_ songea t-il nerveux.

-« Hum non M Reese. Je pensais à la future mission »

-« Je vois. Seriez-vous heureux d'être débarrassé de moi pendant trois jours Finch ? » Questionna l'ex agent d'un ton qui se voulait ironique mais qui ne l'était pas assez pour donner le change.

-« Au contraire M Reese. Si vous pensiez obtenir un peu de liberté je crains de vous décevoir »

John fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Finch entreprit alors l'argumentaire qu'il avait élaboré depuis une heure dans l'objectif de convaincre son partenaire.

-« Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'effectivement il serait utile de réduire le temps de trajet. Généralement c'est ici que la machine nous sollicite et nous pouvons agir rapidement face à une menace imminente. Cette fois le trajet pourrait nous faire réagir trop tard. Donc je me suis dit que vous pourriez vous rendre là bas en avion, il n'y a que deux heures de trajet avec ce moyen de transport et la station est équipée d'un aérodrome»

Finch scrutait les réactions de son partenaire. Reese sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. C'était un gain de temps inespéré et avec un peu de chance la mission ne serait pas longue.

-« C'est une bonne idée » affirma t-il « Vous avez loué un avion ? »

Finch retint un soupir de soulagement. C'était bien partit. Il continua :

-« Je pensais utiliser le mien »

-« Le votre ? »

-« Oui. Et j'ai pensé que je pourrais très bien le piloter moi-même. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voler et j'avoue que cela me ferait plaisir » affirma t-il observant son associé, prêt à contrer toutes les objections, les ayant déjà toutes passées en revue. Il en était presque à retenir son souffle. Mais John n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'opposer à une aussi intéressante perspective, bien au contraire, voyager avec lui, ne pas être éloigné de lui trop longtemps, rien ne pouvait lui convenir davantage !

-« Êtes-vous d'accord M Reese ?» lui demanda Finch comme il ne répondait pas.

-« Je ne pourrais trouver meilleure solution Harold »

-« Très bien » répondit l'informaticien soulagé de cette réponse positive.

-« Et vous reviendrez me chercher lorsque la mission sera achevée ? » demanda Reese, tout disposé à un second voyage.

Finch hésita.

-« En fait, je pensais rester là bas avec vous » émit-il prudemment.

-« Vous voulez rester sur place ? » Reese n'osait croire en une pareille chance.

-« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas me savoir sur le terrain » argumenta Finch « mais je resterais en retrait sans intervenir. Je me contenterais de collecter les informations comme je le fais ici. Et accessoirement je pourrais profiter du bon air des sommets »

Devant la rapidité de la réponse de son associé Reese devina alors que celui-ci avait soigneusement préparé son argumentaire et a voir son air incertain il craignait vraiment d'essuyer un refus. _« Evidemment il ne peut pas deviner que je n'ai pas besoin d'être convaincu. Comment refuser une proposition qui me permet de rester en sa compagnie. ? »_ Songea t'il.

-« C'est une excellente idée Harold et tant que vous restez en retrait je suis ravi de voyager en votre compagnie »

L'informaticien poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

-« Parfait. Je vais préparer quelques affaires. Nous pourrons décoller d'ici deux heures le temps de faire approuver le plan de vol »

-« Oh, juste une chose Finch » ajouta l'ex agent.

 _« Oh non »_ songea celui-ci déjà inquiet _« il ne va pas changer d'avis ! »_

-« Oui M Reese ? » demanda t-il s'efforçant de garder un air neutre.

-« Les chiens sont autorisés dans votre avion ? »

Finch, rassuré, ne put retenir un léger sourire.

-« Certainement M Reese »

OoooooooooO

.

Deux heures plus tard ils embarquaient tout les trois dans le petit appareil.

-« Je vous rassure M Reese, il y a des parachutes à l'arrière » ironisa Finch.

John le regarda surpris.

-« Avec vous aux commandes je ne me serais même pas interrogé à ce sujet » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Finch qui s'attendait à une boutade de son associé se troubla de cette réponse et de cette confiance absolue qu'elle recelait.

-« Merci M Reese. Je ferais en sorte d'être à la hauteur et de vous conduire à bon port Bear et vous » bredouilla t-il.

Reese se contenta de lui sourire et fit monter Bear. Il posa sa valise et s'occupa de celles de son associé.

-« On ne peut pas dire que vous voyagez léger Finch » constata t-il en examinant les deux grandes valises de son patron.

-« Ainsi je suis paré à toutes éventualités M Reese »

Le vol se déroula sans encombre. Reese profita du trajet tranquillement assis à côté de son partenaire dont il put admirer le profil concentré autant qu'il le souhaitait. Moments précieux qu'il garderait soigneusement gravés dans sa mémoire.

Finch sentait son regard sur lui et dû faire des efforts pour garder sa concentration. Il pouvait difficilement lui demander de s'abstenir, ne pouvant avouer le trouble que ces simples regards lui provoquaient sans trahir ses sentiments.

Il fut donc soulagé à la fin du voyage.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Vous avez réservé dans quel hôtel Finch ? demanda Reese en quittant l'aérodrome au volant de la voiture qu'ils venaient de louer.

-« En fait tout les hôtels sont complets en cette période. Tout le monde veut assister aux épreuves qualificatives »

-« Par cette température je crois qu'il va être difficile de dormir à la belle étoile » ironisa l'ex agent _« Quoique je saurais bien vous réchauffer en cas de besoin »_ songea t-il.

-« M Reese vous me croyez des goûts pour le camping ? » demanda Finch interloqué.

-« Pas vraiment non, mais si tout est occupé »

-« J'ai trouvé une location dans un village vacances près du site d'entrainement. Le concept est intéressant, simplement nous devrons nous débrouiller seul, il n'y a pas de room service.

-« Si ce n'est que cela » constata Reese avec un haussement d'épaules.

-« Ce manque de confort ne vous gènes pas ?» demanda Finch.

-« Je ferais comme chez moi »

-« Dans ce cas tout va bien » répondit l'informaticien rassuré. John songea qu'il se contrariait pour peu de chose. Pour lui qui avait dormit dans la rue, un village vacances c'était déjà du luxe.

Arrivés au village, le gérant les accueillit aimablement. Il leur remit les clés et leur indiqua le chemin vers leurs bungalows. Les chalets s'alignaient par groupe de six avec un petit perron devant.

-« 20 et 21, c'est ici » affirma Reese. Il ouvrit la porte du premier.

Chaque chalet se composait d'une pièce dotée d'un minuscule coin cuisine et d'une chambre avec une petite salle de douche adjacente.

Finch fit la grimace.

-« La brochure est un peu mensongère je le crains »

-« C'est bien suffisant pour la durée de la mission »

Il s'avança vers le second.

-« Si cela ne vous ennuie pas je préfère m'installer dans le chalet à l'angle du groupe » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Finch entra dans le second en saisissant la clé que lui tendait son agent.

-« En cas de besoin, frappez sur la cloison, elle n'est pas très épaisse » constata Reese.

-« Au moins c'est propre » soupira l'informaticien « j'aurais préféré vous fournir quelque chose de plus confortable M Reese »

-« Finch ! C'est tout à fait suffisant je vous rassure. De toute façon ce n'est pas le logement qui compte le plus pour moi » ajouta t-il en quittant la pièce _« je serais bien partout si c'est avec vous »_ songea t-il.

Finch se tourna vers lui, tenté de lui demandait de préciser sa pensée mais Reese était déjà sortit. Il resta perplexe.

John entra dans son chalet et soupira « j'ai été un peu trop expressif heureusement qu'il n'a rien remarqué ».

Il constata avec étonnement qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la pièce. Il toucha le radiateur qui s'avéra à peine tiède. _« Tant pis je verrais cela plus tard pour l'instant je vais prendre une douche et je commencerai le repérage »_ songea t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable en entendant les sons d'une conversation. Il vit un homme blond quitter le chalet voisin. « Qui est ce ? » s'interrogea t-il « et que fait-il avec John ? » Cela l'intrigua. Déjà inquiet à l'idée que l'individu ait de mauvaises intentions. Il se leva, décidé à aller vérifier. A cet instant il aperçut son associé sur le seuil de son chalet. Il s'avança et échangea quelques mots avec l'inconnu qui lui indiqua une direction de la main. Ils se saluèrent et l'homme s'éloigna vers l'entrée du site. John regagna son chalet quelques secondes puis il ferma la porte et s'éloigna dans la direction que l'homme lui avait indiqué. Avait-il commencé la mission ? Finch remarqua qu'il tenait un petit sac de voyage et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa perplexité.

Il guetta le retour de son partenaire mais ne le voyant pas revenir au bout de dix minutes il décida de reprendre ses recherches.

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter. Reese entra avec Bear.

-« Tout va bien Finch ? demanda l'ex agent en le voyant nerveux.

-« Oui. J'étais absorbé par mes recherches ». Il admira au passage la silhouette de l'ex agent mise en valeur par la tenue décontractée et le pull irlandais adoptés pour la mission. Sentant ses pensées s'égarer dans la mauvaise direction, il se retourna vivement vers son ordinateur pour garder contenance.

-« Je vous ai trouvé une couverture » annonça t-il.

John songea, amusé, qu'une vraie couverture serait aussi bienvenue, mais ce n'était pas ce que Finch voulait évoquer bien sur.

-« Je vous ai obtenu un poste de surveillant bénévole. Vous aurez accès à l'ensemble du site d'entrainement et un pass qui vous permettra d'entrer dans chaque installation »

-« Et comment avez-vous obtenu ce poste si pratique ? »

-« Ils ont besoin de bénévoles. Et le directeur du site apprécie les amateurs de sport qui savent se montrer généreux »

-« Je vois. Et je sens que cela va bien me faciliter la tache comme toute vos initiatives merci Harold »

-« De rien M Reese. C'est ma part du travail »

Il se tourna vers son agent.

-« Tenez voici l'adresse du centre des opérations. Votre pass vous y attends »

-« Bien, je vais aller le récupérer et faire quelques repérages »

Il fit demi-tour puis hésita.

-« Oh je vous laisse Bear, je préfère qu'il reste avec vous dans votre bungalow, il vous protégera plus efficacement »

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de danger dans l'immédiat M Reese »

-« Peut être mais je serais plus rassuré si vous êtes avec votre ange gardien »

Finch se tourna vers le chien.

-« Ce n'est pas un problème de toute façon. Nous avons l'habitude d'être ensemble n'est ce pas Bear ? »

Le chien se rapprocha spontanément de lui pour obtenir quelques caresses.

-« Bien, à tout à l'heure Finch » ajouta Reese soulagé.

 _« Il s'inquiète trop »_ songea l'informaticien.

De son côté Reese était satisfait de ne pas avoir dû avouer la vrai raison pour laquelle il souhaitait que Bear reste avec lui et le fait que son chalet ne disposait que d'un seul radiateur fonctionnel dans la chambre ce qui réchauffait difficilement l'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour lui vu qu'il serait en mission le plus souvent, mais autant que Bear reste au chaud. La panne du ballon d'eau chaude était plus gênante, mais il pouvait utiliser les douches du gymnase ce qui était mieux que rien. Evidemment s'il avait mis son associé au courant Finch lui aurait certainement proposé son aide mais vu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, Reese préférait éviter une trop grande proximité entre eux de peur de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

OoooooooooO

.

Grace à la carte qu'il portait au bout d'un cordon attaché autour du cou Reese accéda facilement aux pistes et aux deux gymnases. Il repéra leur numéro sur une des pistes où elle s'entrainait en compagnie des cinq autres filles membres de l'équipe, sous la surveillance de son beau père.

John les observa, ne notant rien d'anormal. Les six filles semblaient bien s'entendre. Il contacta son partenaire.

-« Finch vous avez des informations sur les autre filles du groupe ? »

-« J'ai commencé la collecte. Le groupe se compose de quatre titulaires qui préparent les éliminatoires et de deux membres plus jeunes seulement là pour apprendre. Miss Summers, Maddy Hansen 18 ans la plus expérimentée en compétition, Stacy Rogers 17 ans, Marcia Lowson 17 ans forme la base de l'équipe junior. Julia Masterson 16 ans et May Chandler 15 ans constituent la relève. Elles semblent formées un groupe assez soudé, sans tension. Enfin c'est la version officielle »

-« C'est l'officieuse qui nous serait utile »

-« Demain l'entrainement du matin est prévu de 8H à 11H. Vous pourrez peut être accéder à leur chambre pendant ce temps là ? »

-« Ce sera le moment le plus opportun effectivement » jugea t-il. « L'entrainement se termine. Elles s'apprêtent à regagner leur hôtel Finch. Je vais les suivre. Je pense qu'il ne se passera rien ce soir »

-« Bien, je continu les recherches sur les compagnes de Miss Summer »

-« Je serais de retour d'ici une heure »

Finch hésita.

-« Nous pourrions nous retrouver à la cafétéria ? À moins que vous ne préfériez dîner sur place avant de rentrer ? »

John saisit l'occasion sans hésiter.

-« Rendez vous à la cafeteria dans une heure Finch »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese entra dans la cafeteria et repéra son associé assis au fond, occupé à lire un dossier.

-« J'ai comme une sensation de déjà vu » commenta t-il en prenant place en face de lui.

-« Vous croyez qu'un braqueur va entrer ? » demanda Finch amusé.

-« Je préférerai éviter d'attirer l'attention dès notre premier jour»

-« Je ne suis pas inquiet, près de vous je ne risque rien » répondit spontanément l'informaticien, avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles.

-« Merci Finch » répondit Reese un peu surpris mais heureux d'entendre cela.

-« Voici les fichiers sur les compagnes de Miss Summer » repris Finch sans relever, pressé de détourner la conversation.

-« Vous aviez une imprimante ? » questionna l'ex agent.

-« J'emporte toujours le nécessaire M Reese »

Reese examina les photos et s'attarda du celle de Julia Masterson.

-« Patricia semble très liée avec Julia pour ce que j'en ai vu »

Il leva les yeux et surprit la grimace de son associé.

-« Le thé est mauvais ? » constata t-il amusé.

-« Plutôt oui »

-« Alors hâtons nous de résoudre cette affaire et je pourrais reprendre mes livraisons »

Finch ne répondit pas mais Reese le vit sourire discrètement et s'en réjouit.

-« Voici l'emploi du temps de demain, encore assez léger. L'entrainement sera intensif dans les deux prochaines semaines en prévision des épreuves qualificatives ».

-« Espérons que nous trouverons rapidement la clé de l'énigme sinon la concentration de Patricia risque d'être difficile »

-« Lorsque nous aurons accéder à son téléphone nous pourrons vérifier ses contacts et ses mails et peut être ainsi découvrir un indice ? »

-« Les parents des autres filles sont-ils présents ? »

-« A priori non mais je vérifierais »

-« Eventuellement des petits amis ? »

-« Je m'en occuperais aussi »

-« Demain » affirma Reese.

-« Heu oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Je craignais que vous ne décidiez d'y passer la nuit »

Finch marmonna.

-« Vous comptez me surveiller M Reese ? »

-« Pas la peine, je demanderai à Bear de me prévenir » ironisa l'ex agent.

-« Je vois, c'est votre complice » constata l'informaticien sur le même ton.

-« Il est excellent dans les missions d'infiltration, vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? »

Le reste du dîner se passa dans une bonne ambiance à élaborer des hypothèses sur la menace à découvrir. Puis ils se décidèrent à regagner leurs bungalows. Ils marchaient tranquillement lorsque Finch glissa dans la neige. Reese ne mit qu'une seconde à réagir pour le rattraper, l'entourant de ses bras.

Finch frissonna à ce contact. Il se redressa et s'écarta lentement. Reese le lâcha à contrecœur profitant au maximum de ce petit moment hors du temps.

-« Merci M Reese »

-« De rien Finch. Je crois que la neige ne vous réussit pas »

-« En effet, ce n'est pas mon élément préféré » marmonna l'informaticien.

Reese lui prit le bras d'autorité.

-« Je vais vous aider à garder votre équilibre, allons y »

Finch se laissa faire, avant tout occupé à masquer le trouble que faisait naître en lui la proximité de son associé, perturbé de le sentir contre lui.

Reese le lâcha devant sa porte, pas mécontent d'être arrivé car il était un peu trop tenté d'étreindre son partenaire plus que nécessaire. Voir même d'aller plus loin…

-« Bonne nuit Harold, à demain » affirma t-il précipitamment « et n'oubliez pas que mon agent vous surveille »

-« Bonne nuit M Reese » répondit Finch avec un demi-sourire, mi soulagé, mi frustré.

Reese entra dans son bungalow et se glissa immédiatement dans la chambre dont il referma soigneusement la porte _« la couette ne sera pas superflue »_ songea t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain Reese profita de l'absence des skieuses pour procéder à la fouille de leurs chambres et à la récupération des données de leurs ordinateurs. Sa mission accomplie, il fit un court détour pour transmettre les données à son associé, puis regagna le complexe et passa le reste de la journée sur les pistes, suivant attentivement les entrainements de l'équipe. La bonne ambiance ne semblait pas se démentir entre elles. La pause déjeuner fut joyeuse. Les filles semblaient très excitées à la perspective de la soirée du samedi. Maddy Hensen devait fêter ses dix neuf ce jour là et elles projetaient une sortie pour célébrer l'événement. Apparemment elles avaient arraché l'autorisation à leur coach arguant que ce serait certainement leur dernière occasion de se distraire avant d'entamer deux semaines de préparation intensive. Elles échafaudaient soigneusement le plan des réjouissances, dès que leur coach s'absentait un instant, et Reese songea qu'elles ne manquaient ni d'imagination ni d'énergie.

Il prit quelques minutes pour appeler son associé.

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Rien de très concluant dans les ordinateurs de ces jeunes filles. Trois d'entre elles ont un petit ami attitré. Maddy Hensen est officiellement fiancée à un élève ingénieur, Ted Manderley, il doit la rejoindre pour assister aux épreuves. En attendant il est toujours à l'université à suivre ses cours. Marcia Lowson est plus ou moins en couple avec Stephan Anderson, un membre de l'équipe de hockey. Leur relation semble assez instable toutefois, sans doute les contraintes de leurs sports respectifs. Il est actuellement en stage avec sa propre équipe. Enfin Julia Masterson a une relation avec Joey Dawn qui est un des assistants d'Ethan Brook. Il fait parti de l'encadrement sur ce stage. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans le passé de ces trois hommes qui soit suspect.»

-« Eventuellement, nous pourrions imaginer que l'un d'eux pourrait vouloir favoriser sa copine mais franchement, il n'y a pas vraiment de concurrence dans ce groupe »

-« Et dans ce cas de figure la plus exposée serait l'actuelle leader du groupe Maddy Hensen, enfin se serait plus logique »

-« En effet. Donc une piste à mettre de côté mais sans plus » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Je crains que nous devions nous armer de patience M Reese »

-« Ca fait partie du boulot Finch » commenta ce dernier. _« Et de toute façon la durée de la mission n'est plus un problème puisque vous êtes avec moi »_ songea t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Après la pause, un moment était consacré à la réflexion, l'entraineur analysant les performances du matin. Puis c'était l'inspection du matériel avant la reprise de l'entrainement. Un emploi du temps bien rôdé.

L'après midi s'écoula sans incident. Alors qu'elles revenaient à l'hôtel, Brook annonça qu'il devait se rendre à une réunion.

-« Tu vas à la piscine faire quelques longueurs ? » demanda t-il à Patricia.

-« Oui comme d'habitude » répondit celle-ci. Elle se tourna vers Julia « Tu viens avec moi Juju ? »

Celle-ci hésita mais Patricia lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qui n'échappa pas à John mais ne fut pas perçu par le coach.

-« Ok je te suis » répondit Julia.

Elles quittèrent l'hôtel ensemble, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la piscine elles prirent la direction d'un des deux gymnases. Julia utilisa son téléphone tandis que Patricia vérifiait ses messages.

Reese suivit les jeunes filles et décida de monter dans la cabine surplombant la salle pour les surveiller de l'étage.

Les jeunes sportives sortaient des vestiaires où elles avaient enfilé une tenue de gymnastique lorsqu'un jeune homme entra dans la salle et vint les rejoindre.

-« Salua Joey » lança Patricia.

Celui-ci lui rendit son salut et embrassa Julia.

 _« Julia a demandé à son petit ami de la rejoindre apparemment »_ constata Reese. _« Les recherches n'ont rien donné sur lui »_ se rappela t-il. Cette pensée le ramena à son partenaire et à l'incident de la veille _« un de mes petits moments précieux »_ constata t-il. Puis il se sermonna, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser déconcentrer.

-« Brook vous a lâché ? » demanda Joey.

-« Il a une réunion de je ne sais plus quoi » répondit Patricia.

-« Et vous en profitez pour enfreindre les règles ? »

-« Comme tu dis » constata Julia en lui pinçant la joue et en essayant de se dégager de ses bras.

-« Eh ! Fait toi pardonner où je te dénonce » menaça le jeune homme en resserrant son étreinte. Julia déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et le repoussa.

-« Je vais m'entrainer maintenant »

-« Ok » répondit le garçon avec réticence.

-« A moi la poutre ! » s'exclama Julia rieuse.

-« Ah non ! La poutre c'est pour moi » répliqua Patricia en interrompant ses extensions « tu sais bien que c'est ce que je préfère ! »

-« Justement ! Aujourd'hui je t'embête ! » Gloussa Julia poussant son amie dans un tas de tapis en mousse et courant vers l'agrée.

-« Reviens ici » s'exclama Patricia « Attends que je me venge tu verras ! » clama t-elle en se relevant.

-« Julia, tu as dit que tu voulais le cerceau » protesta Joey.

-« Changé d'avis ! » lança Julia en riant et elle s'élança sur la poutre.

Patricia se rapprocha cherchant déjà un moyen de déstabiliser son amie, tandis que Joey râlait

-« Julia tu devrais faire gaffe! »

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus. Elle réalisa quelques mouvements souples et gracieux.

-« Attention les genoux » grimaça Patricia imitant leur coach qui leur avait interdit ce genre d'exercice.

Le rire de Julia se changea brusquement en un cri de douleur alors qu'elle terminait une nouvelle figure. Elle glissa et chuta lourdement sur le dos.

-« Julia ! » cria Patricia en se précipitant vers son amie. Joey s'avança à son tour. Reese avait assisté à toute la scène et se trouvait déjà dans l'escalier.

-« Ne la bougez pas » leur ordonna t-il « appelle les secours » intima t-il à Joey alors qu'il arrivait près d'eux.

Il se pencha sur la jeune femme, écartant Patricia.

-« Ne la bougez pas. Elle est tombée sur le dos, les vertèbres sont peut être touchées » affirma t-il.

Il examina la jeune fille, elle était pâle et inconsciente mais son pouls semblait régulier.

-« Elle ne se réveille pas » gémit Patricia.

-« Elle est juste assommée » la rassura Reese.

Il examina discrètement les lieux et aperçu une petite tache de sang sur le sol. En se penchant il constata que Julia était blessée au pied. Quelqu'un avait laissé un clou sur la poutre. _« Celui qui a fait ça connaît leurs habitudes et sait que c'est Patricia qui utilise cet agrée, seulement il ne pouvait pas prévoir que Julia lui ferait une blague et utiliserait la poutre en premier. C'est forcement un proche au courant que les filles se rendent au gymnase en cachette lorsque le coach est occupé et il a forcement accès à l'emploi du temps de l'entraineur pour savoir qu'elles s'y rendraient ce soir »_. Reese en déduisit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de quelqu'un du groupe.

Les secours ne tardèrent pas. Sur la suggestion de l'ex agent Patricia était allée se rhabiller et elle put ainsi accompagner son amie à l'hôpital. Celle-ci avait repris connaissance et ne semblait pas trop souffrir du dos, juste de sa blessure au pied.

Les ambulanciers prirent tout de même la précaution de l'emmener dans une coquille.

Joey fut chargé d'avertir l'entraineur, ce qui promettait d'être particulièrement délicat.

Une fois seul, Reese appela son associé pour lui relater les derniers événements.

Finch partagea son opinion.

-« C'est forcement quelqu'un de proche » affirma t-il « ou de très bien renseigné »

-« Donc il faut chercher dans l'entourage direct de Patricia »

-« En tout cas cette attaque n'était pas destiné à la tuer » commenta l'informaticien.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua Reese « Tout dépend de la façon dont elle retombe. Julia aurait pu être blessée bien plus gravement qu'elle ne l'ai vu la façon dont elle est retombée sur le dos. Si elle avait chutée la tête la première elle aurait pu se tuer »

-« Je n'avais pas envisagé cela sous cet angle » émit Finch embarrassé.

Reese ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire M Reese ? »

-« Oh rien Finch. Juste que vous n'ayez pas pensé que cette chute aurait pu être mortelle pour cette jeune fille alors que vous me croyez mourant dès que je rentre avec une égratignure » ironisa t-il.

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose » marmonna l'informaticien _« parce que je tiens beaucoup trop à vous »_

-« Je vous suis trop utile Finch ? » suggéra l'ex agent moqueur.

-« Indispensable » répondit-il sur le même ton _« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! »_

-« Bien. Je rentre, je pense que la menace est écartée pour l'instant »

-« Je le pense aussi. La journée commence tôt vous pourrez prendre un peu de repos »

-« Je crois que je vais d'abord m'offrir un bon dîner. Rendez vous à la cafétéria ? »

-« Avec plaisir M Reese »

-« Quoique. A bien y réfléchir je préfère vous rejoindre au chalet et vous escorter, il a encore neigé cet après midi »

Finch pensa à l'incident de la veille et ne savait pas trop s'il redoutait de le voir se reproduire ou s'il le souhaitait.

-« Bien. Je vous attends » répondit-il simplement en raccrochant.

Il saurait bien garder contenance, après tout la dissimulation était devenu une habitude, voir une seconde nature. Et il devait bien reconnaître que son partenaire faisait un parfait garde du corps. Il se tourna vers Bear qui semblait l'étudier.

-« Je crois que je vais commencer à apprécier la neige » lui déclara t-il


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires_

 _._

 _Merci à Paige0703 mon indispensable critique, auteure géniale de fics intéressantes, inventives, tendres et pleines d'humour !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

La journée du vendredi n'amena aucun événement particulier. Le soir Reese suivit Patricia et Stacy lorsqu'elles se rendirent à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Julia que les médecins avaient préférés garder une journée en observation. Par l'intermédiaire du portable de leur numéro il pu entendre Patricia raconter à son amie le sermon que son beau père lui avait imposé à son retour le soir précédent. « Il s'en ai fallut de peu qu'il annule la soirée d'anniversaire » se lamenta t-elle. Elles quittèrent leur amie au bout d'une demi-heure.

-« Ethan doit nous récupérer à la sortie » précisa Patricia « Il redouble de surveillance maintenant » soupira t-elle.

-« T'es pas prête de refaire de la poutre ma vieille » commenta Julia moqueuse.

-« Ouais sauf si j'arrête la compétition mais j'en ai pas envie à ce point là »

Reese les suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'accueil. Stacy s'arrêta un instant devant la vitrine d'un marchand de journaux installé dans le hall.

-« Attends j'ai repéré un magazine»

-« Ethan n'aime pas attendre » se moqua Patricia

-« Pars devant je te rejoins » répondit Stacy en entrant dans la boutique.

Patricia haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Elle quitta le bâtiment et avisa la voiture de son beau père garée sur le parking en contrebas. Elle gagna le passage piéton et s'y engagea tranquillement dès que le feu le permit. Reese la suivait de près. Il aperçut la camionnette et réalisa aussitôt le danger. Patricia était au milieu de la route lorsque le bruit du moteur en accélération lui fit brusquement tourner la tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier. Elle sentit juste que quelqu'un la saisissait pour la projeter vers le bas côté. Sans perdre de temps John s'était précipité sur la route et il était intervenu juste à temps pour éviter la collision. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans le petit fossé au bord de la voie, tandis que le véhicule prenait la fuite. John se redressa et relâcha la jeune femme

-« Est ce que ça va ? » lui demanda t-il « Rien de cassé ? »

-« Heu non je ne crois pas » répondit-elle choquée

Il l'aida à s'assoir.

-« J'ai même pas compris » commença Patricia

-« Je crois qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer le feu de signalisation » commenta l'ex agent sans vouloir trop en dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Visiblement Patricia ne le reconnaissait pas et cela l'arrangeait.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre et Brook arriva près d'eux.

-« Patricia ! Est ce que tu va bien ? » Questionna t-il inquiet.

Il l'aida à se lever puis tandis la main vers Reese pour l'aider aussi.

-« J'ai vu ce qui est arrivé. Je ne sais comment vous remercier de votre intervention » affirma t-il.

-« Disons que j'étais au bon endroit au bon moment » répondit Reese.

-« Nous vous devons beaucoup. Ce fou aurait pu la tuer ! C'est insensé ! »

-« Avez-vous vu la plaque ? »

-« Non, j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu ce reflexe » constata Brook penaud.

Reese songea que Finch trouverait peut être quelques caméras surveillant la circulation.

Stacy les rejoignit à ce moment là.

-« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda t-elle inquiète.

-« Patricia a faillit être renversée par un chauffard » affirma Brook « Sans l'intervention de ce monsieur… »

Stacy se tourna vers l'ex agent.

-« Qu'elle chance que vous ayez pu intervenir » affirma t-elle en lui serrant la main. « Décidément c'est une mauvaise semaine, d'abord Jack puis Julia et maintenant Patricia…. »

-« C'est une coïncidence Stacy, ne commence pas avec tes superstitions » l'interrompit Brook « Allons nous ferions mieux de rentrer »

Il se tourna vers John pour le remercier à nouveau. Celui-ci lui répondit poliment mais il était plutôt intéressé par les paroles de Stacy. Tandis que Brook s'éloignait avec Patricia il retint un instant la jeune fille.

-« Il semble que votre équipe soit victime de la Loi des séries » suggéra t-il.

-« En effet » constata Stacy. Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils « Vous nous connaissez ? » demanda t-elle méfiante.

-« Un peu oui, je suis surveillant bénévole sur le complexe sportif »

-« Ah oui ! » s'exclama la jeune femme « il me semblait bien que votre visage me disait quelque chose » affirma t-elle rassurée. « Je suis plutôt physionomiste » précisa t-elle avec un sourire.

-« J'avoue que j'aime assister aux entrainements sportifs » concéda Reese pour la mettre en confiance.

-« Eh bien en ce moment vous devez être gâté !»

-« Et donc ces incidents ? »

-« Oui ça s'accumule en ce moment. D'abord c'était Jack le premier assistant du coach. Il s'est cassé la jambe juste avant le départ et il a dû être remplacé. Ensuite Julie s'est blessée en faisant de la gymnastique. Et maintenant c'est Patricia avec ce chauffard. Moi qui suis un peu superstitieuse je commence à me dire que nous allons avoir du mal avec les épreuves ! »

-« Ou il s'agit juste de coïncidences. Votre équipe est très au point, je suis certain que vous n'aurez pas de problème » commenta Reese d'un ton rassurant.

-« C'est gentil » répondit Stacy « Je vais penser comme ça aussi c'est plus rassurant ! » elle le remercia une dernière fois puis couru rejoindre son coach qui la cherchait du regard après avoir installé Patricia dans la voiture.

 _« Peut être une piste à creuser »_ songea l'ex agent en mes regardant partir. Il regagna sa voiture et décida de rentrer au village.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il frappait à la porte du chalet de son associé et entrait en entendant Bear gratter la porte comme pour lui ouvrir. Le chien lui fit fête.

-« Avec votre « agent » je suis toujours prévenu de votre retour avant même que vous ne frappiez M Reese » constata Finch sans quitter son écran des yeux.

-« Au moins il filtre vos visiteurs Finch » Il s'approcha de la table où s'était installé l'informaticien « J'ai une information pour vous »

-« Je vous écoute M Reese »

John eut un sourire amusé en songeant à la future réaction de son partenaire lorsqu'il lui ferait part des derniers événements _« Vous ne me regardez pas Harold, vous allez avoir une surprise »_ songea t-il.

Il commença donc son récit comme si de rien n'était, dès les premiers mots sur le « pseudo » excès de vitesse la réaction de Finch fut instantanée. L'informaticien se tourna vivement vers son agent et poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

-« Mais John ! Dans quel état êtes-vous ? » Il se leva et se pencha vers lui examinant son manteau déchiré et couvert de traces de boue.

-« Etes vous blessé ? Je ne vois pas de sang ? Avez-vous…. » Il leva les yeux et s'interrompit en voyant le sourire épanouit de son associé.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle M Reese » constata t-il sèchement.

-« Vous Finch » répliqua l'ex agent « parce que vous me donnez raison »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Je vous l'ai dit : vous m'imaginez à l'article de la mort à la moindre égratignure »

-« Je m'inquiète simplement pour vous M Reese parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire et que vous même ne le faites pas » marmonna l'informaticien qui se sentait percé à jour.

-« Pour moi non, j'avoue. Vous êtes la seule personne pour qui je pourrais m'inquiéter Harold » répondit spontanément l'ex agent.

Reese réalisa trop tard ses paroles. Finch se troubla un instant. L'ex agent remarqua son hésitation mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger, déjà Finch lui répondait, cherchant une échappatoire, il affirma, en détournant son regard vers le chien.

-«J'espère que Bear ne sera pas vexé de votre manque de considération »

John le fixa surpris de la boutade.

-« Vous avez raison Harold » concéda t-il « cela me fera donc deux personnes »

-« Oter votre manteau, je crains qu'il ne soit irrécupérable » constata Finch pour changer de sujet.

John s'exécuta et lui remis le vêtement. Finch le frôla en passant près de lui pour rejoindre la salle de bains et il résista de justesse à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras _« Mauvaise idée »_ soupira t-il. Il repensa au regard paniqué que son partenaire lui avait lancé une minute plus tôt. Un instant il avait cru y lire plus que de l'inquiétude… il se secoua _« et arrête de te faire des films ! »_ se morigéna t-il.

Finch revint dans la pièce avec son air habituel, tenant un nouveau manteau dans les mains.

Reese écarquilla les yeux.

-« Finch comment avez-vous….? » commença t-il.

-« Je vous l'ai dit M Reese : en voyage je suis prévoyant »

-« Et vous prévoyez pour deux visiblement »

Finch fut tenté de lui rappeler sa précédente remarque sur sa négligence vis-à-vis de lui-même mais il préféra s'abstenir pour ne pas voir déraper la conversation à nouveau.

-« Si vous terminiez votre récit ? » suggéra t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese se tenait au bord de la piste, surveillant l'équipe, lorsque son téléphone vibra.

-« Bonjour Finch »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Je vous remercie pour le petit déjeuner »

John sourit. Le matin il s'était levé une demi-heure plus tôt pour se rendre à l'hôtel où il s'était débrouillé pour obtenir un petit déjeuner à emporter qu'il avait ensuite ramené au chalet. Avec la coopération de Bear, il avait pu s'introduire dans le chalet de son associé sans attirer son attention afin que celui-ci trouve le plateau à son réveil.

Il était donc particulièrement satisfait de la spontanéité de ce remerciement qui récompensait ses efforts.

-« De rien Harold. Le thé était bon ? »

-« Excellent merci » il hésita puis ajouta « je suppose que si je vous fais remarquer que ce détour risque d'ajouter à votre fatigue et que vous pourriez l'éviter vous n'en tiendrez pas compte ? »

-« Non en effet. J'aime remplir cette fonction : livreur de thé »

-« Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir noté dans votre contrat de travail »

-« Non ? Dans ce cas vous pouvez la rajouter. Je ne compte pas abandonner »

-« Bien. Nous verrons cela. Peut être devrais-je prévoir une prime ? » Constata l'informaticien amusé.

-« Un merci suffira Finch » répondit John qui avait bien une autre suggestion en tête mais ne pouvait guère la formuler.

Finch redevint sérieux :

-« J'ai étudié l'enregistrement des caméras vidéo sur les lieux de « l'accident ». L'une d'elle a filmé le véhicule de face montrant une image parfaite de la plaque d'immatriculation mais celle-ci a été soigneusement masquée, il est impossible de la déchiffrer et le véhicule lui-même ne porte aucun signe distinctif »

-« Ce qui prouve que l'attaque était préméditée mais ça nous le savions déjà »

-« En effet et à nouveau il est clair que l'agresseur était au courant des projets de Miss Summers »

-« Il connait son emploi du temps donc nous devons cibler un membre du groupe ou de l'entourage proche »

-« J'ai déjà listé l'entourage. Je vais reprendre les recherches »

-« Deux tentatives en deux jours. On peut s'attendre à ce qu'il continu à ce rythme »

-« Je doute qu'il puisse prendre votre vigilance en défaut. Je redoute juste ….un dérapage » émit Finch

-«Pas d'inquiétude Harold. Je ferais en sorte de garder le contrôle » _« quelque chose que je sais très bien faire au quotidien d'ailleurs »_ songea t-il en pensant aux efforts fournit chaque jours vis-à-vis de son associé. « Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur le premier assistant cité par Stacy? »

-« Oui. Jack Peyton, 26 ans, il travaille depuis dix ans avec M Brook, c'est en quelque sorte son bras droit. Il l'accompagne à chaque déplacement. Ordinairement M Brook s'entoure de trois assistants mais en déplacement il en emmène deux seulement. Jack est systématiquement du voyage »

-« Mais cette fois il s'est blessé ? »

-« Il s'est brisé la jambe deux jours avant le départ pour Lake Placid »

-« Accident de ski ? »

-« Non, une mauvaise chute dans un escalier »

-« Dans un escalier ? Intéressant. Le genre de chute qui peut autant être dû au hasard qu'à un peu d'aide » suggéra Reese.

-« C'est ce que je pense aussi mais je n'ai pas d'information pour infirmer ou confirmer l'accident »

-« Et à qui profit le crime ? » demanda l'ex agent.

-« Le staff devait se composer de Jack Peyton et Walter Tixier le second assistant. Jack sur la touche c'est le troisième assistant qui a pris sa place, Joey Dawn »

-« Le petit ami de Julia ? »

-« Précisément »

-« Deux éléments qui le rende très proche des filles » constata Reese

-« Il est très bien placé en effet, mais quel serait ses motivations ? »

-« Favoriser Julia ? Cela me paraît improbable. Vous n'avez rien trouvé dans son passé ? »

-« Rien pour l'instant. Il est le fils de Janel et Peter Dawn. Son casier est vierge. Ses comptes sont réguliers »

-« Peut être une histoire plus personnelle ? Je vais le surveiller de près au cas où »

-« Méfions nous tout de même de ne pas nous tromper de suspect »

.

OoooooooooO

.

John observa les filles réunies dans le hall de l'hôtel, habillées pour l'occasion, Julia soutenu par une béquille et par son petit ami. Un peu à l'écart, Brook discutait avec Joyce Battez, la kiné de l'équipe.

Deux heures plus tôt, le groupe était rentré du dernier entrainement de la journée. Ted Manderley attendait à l'accueil avec un superbe beaucoup de roses, ayant visiblement fait le déplacement exprès pour l'anniversaire de sa fiancée et celle-ci lui était tombée dans les bras en l'apercevant.

.

Ils étaient donc dix à attendre la navette qui devait les conduire dans un petit restaurant où ils fêteraient les dix neuf ans de Maddy. Puis les filles se rendraient dans une discothèque des environs chaperonnées par Joyce, promue baby sitter d'un soir. Reese avait pu entendre Brook répéter des consignes de sécurité plutôt strictes à Joyce et Joey et, puisqu'il était là, à Ted. Il avait lui-même l'intention de les quitter à la sortie du restaurant mais n'était visiblement pas tranquille pour la suite de la soirée. John songea que compte tenu de l'occasion et de la rareté des moments de distraction accordés aux athlètes, il y avait bien peu de chance que ses consignes soient pleinement respectées.

.

Il contacta son associé

-« Ces demoiselles sont particulièrement excitées Finch. Je vais peut être avoir du mal à les suivre »

-« Je suis certain du contraire M Reese »

-« Merci Harold. Mais la soirée va tout de même être rude je pense »

-« Vous êtes en surveillance depuis 6H ce matin M Reese et la mission dure depuis deux jours avec un rythme soutenu, il est compréhensible que vous soyez fatigué »

-« Je pensais plutôt qu'il est difficile de surveiller les agissements de tout un groupe. Pour le reste ne vous inquiétez pas Finch. J'ai l'habitude »

-« Vous avez été formé pour cela je sais. Mais votre corps à tout de même besoin de repos de temps en temps »

-« Vous insinuez que je me fais vieux Harold ? » le taquina John.

Finch allait contester mais il décida de jouer le jeu.

-« C'est un constat M Reese. Il me faudra songer bientôt à vous trouver un remplaçant plus jeune »

-« Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour la retraite Finch » protesta l'ex agent faussement vexé.

-« Vous pourriez vous recycler ? »

-« Ok. J'ai déjà trouvé ma reconversion »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Je serais votre garde du corps » affirma Reese que cette perspective fit sourire.

-« Je ne vois pas grand changement » marmonna Finch, heureux que son agent ne puisse pas le voir à cet instant où son imagination mettait sa tranquillité d'esprit à rude épreuve.

-« Au contraire c'est juste ce qu'il me faut. Une seule personne à surveiller ce sera reposant, avec un peu d'action de temps en temps pour garder la main »

-« Vous ne changerez jamais » soupira Finch.

-« C'est comme ça que vous m'appréciez de toute façon n'est ce pas Finch ?»

L'informaticien grogna.

-« Vous avez promis de ne pas me mentir Finch » insista l'ex agent.

L'informaticien soupira.

-« Bien. C'est comme ça que je vous apprécie je le reconnais, mais n'en profitez pas pour autant M Reese »

-« Le savoir me suffit » commenta John avec un sourire triomphant que l'informaticien devina au ton de sa voix.

-« La navette est arrivée. Je vous tiens au courant » ajouta t-il redevenu sérieux en une seconde.

-« Soyez prudent » commenta Finch avant de raccrocher.

Il soupira à nouveau. Son attachement pour John devenait trop visible parfois. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester discret sur ses véritables sentiments. Mais il ne pouvait pas en faire abstraction, ni faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Evidemment le plus simple aurait été d'éviter ce genre de sentiments. Sauf qu'ils avaient grandit à son insu et qu'une fois qu'il en avait pris conscience il était bien trop tard pour les étouffer. Il aurait du se méfier de cet attachement toujours croissant, de son besoin d'être avec lui, de ce manque lorsqu'il n'était pas là ou de l'effet qu'un seul de ses sourires produisait sur lui. Ses plans étaient clairement établis lorsqu'il avait recruté l'ex agent. Il pensait avoir soigneusement examiné toute les options. Et l'amour n'en avait jamais fait parti. Cela ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit d'en tenir compte. Sauf que le sort en avait décidé autrement. Il lui avait donc fallu s'adapter et devenir un expert en dissimulation. Ce qui était loin d'être facile face à quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace que John. Et puis parfois il y avait ces petits moments un peu hors du temps qui le faisait douter. Des regards un peu insistants ou des réflexions peut être moins anodines qu'il y paraissait et qui lui laissait espérer une réciprocité de ses sentiments. Au point parfois de lui donner envie d'agir ouvertement pour savoir enfin la vérité. Mais il se heurtait alors aux conséquences possibles s'il se trompait et l'enjeu avait toujours suffit à le faire taire.

Il décida de s'installer dans le fauteuil jusqu'au retour de John. Un bon livre lui ferait passer le temps et tromperait ses habituelles inquiétudes. Ca non plus il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elles ressurgissaient dès que John était en mission et ne le quittait qu'une fois le travail terminé. _« Peut être que moi aussi je devrais songer à me reconvertir »_ songea t-il mi amusé mi las.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese suivit le petit groupe au restaurant. Grace aux écoutes préalables, il avait obtenu l'adresse et Finch avait réussi à lui réserver une table. John le soupçonnait d'avoir quelque peu piraté le planning des réservations de l'établissement _« mais la fin justifie les moyens »_ songea t-il.

Etant en mission, il toucha à peine aux plats pourtant d'aspects engageants qui lui furent servis. Il se surprit à souhaiter la présence de son partenaire à ses côtés. Les repas partagés avec lui étant toujours de bons moments. _« Je ne peux pas l'oublier plus de cinq minutes »_ songea t-il amusé.

Le dîner d'anniversaire se déroula sans incident et se termina pas le traditionnel gâteau orné de ses dix neuf bougies. Les filles ne se privèrent pas de se moquer de Maddy quand elle échoua à les éteindre toute en une seule fois.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard le groupe se rendait à la discothèque. Une fois sur place, John s'installa dans un coin à l'écart d'où il pouvait continuer discrètement la surveillance. Ne quittant pas des yeux leur numéro.

A 22H30 son téléphone vibra.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? »

-« Très bien. Les filles s'amusent. Pour l'instant il n'y a rien à signaler. Elles ont de l'énergie à revendre et la fête est une réussite »

-« Tant mieux pour elles » estima Finch « Pas de trace de menace alors ? »

-« Non je ne détecte rien de particulier »

Finch capta un rire tout près.

-« L'ambiance semble vraiment…..festive » constata t-il.

-« Oui et ma plus proche voisine n'en ai visiblement pas à son premier verre » commenta Reese d'un ton amusé qui attira l'attention de son associé. Il s'apprêtait à faire une réflexion lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

-« Oh bonsoir ! » s'exclama une voix féminine « Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

-« Oui bien sur » répondit Reese « vu les circonstances »

-« Ah c'est vrai ! Je ne pense pas que vous ayez tout les jours l'occasion de sauver la vie de quelqu'un »

John retint un sourire à cette affirmation qu'il aurait aisément put contredire.

-« Vous devriez vous joindre à nous ! Toute l'équipe est là, Patricia serait contente »

-« Je vous remercie mais…. J'attends quelqu'un » mentit l'ex agent.

-« Ok tant pis, peut être une autre fois alors, bonne soirée ! »

-« A vous aussi » répondit poliment Reese.

Il reprit la communication.

-« Je crois que je suis repéré Finch. Je ne l'avais pas vu s'approcher pendant que nous parlions » constata t-il.

-« Qui était ce ? » demanda l'informaticien.

-« Stacy Rogers »

-« C'est elle qui accompagnait Patricia au moment de l'accident ? »

-« Oui et elle ne mentait pas en se disant physionomiste. Je vais devoir devenir transparent pour continuer à les suivre ce soir » il hésita puis ajouta, taquin, « ou alors accepter son invitation »

Finch se raidit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de Stacy, celle d'une jolie jeune femme brune aux grands yeux verts.

-« Vous êtes seul juge M Reese »

-« Je ne…. » Commença l'ex agent, il s'interrompit puis repris « je crois qu'elle m'a dénoncé à Patricia et que je vais avoir droit à d'autres remerciements » soupira t-il « je dois raccrocher Finch, à plus tard »

-« A plus tard » répondit machinalement l'informaticien un peu contrarié.

Comme il l'avait deviné Patricia vint le saluer et le remercier à nouveau. Elle essaya de le convaincre de les rejoindre mais Reese déclina l'invitation. Et Patricia regagna ses compagnes pour continuer la fête.

Un peu plus tard, la discothèque étant sur le point de fermer, le petit groupe se retrouva sur le parking. La fraicheur de la nuit surpris l'ex agent. Il resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui. Le vêtement était resté imprégné du parfum de Finch et John sourit avec l'impression d'être enveloppé de Sa chaleur. Un instant il songea à l'appeler. Entendre sa voix suffirait à effacer sa fatigue. Mais à cette heure il devait dormir. Inutile de le réveiller puisqu'il n'avait rien de nouveau à lui annoncer. Il soupira en voyant le petit groupe reprendre la voiture pour se diriger vers un autre dancing, sur la suggestion du chauffeur qui semblait bien connaître « les bonnes adresses ».

« Ces filles sont infatigables » murmura Reese « J'espère au moins que nous serons rentré pour que je puisse profiter du petit déjeuner avec Lui ».

Cette perspective lui rendit un peu de motivation. A nouveau il se réjouit de l'idée de son partenaire qui leur avait permis de rester ensemble. Le quatrième jour de mission commençait et il était impossible de savoir combien de temps elle durerait encore. Il aurait vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à rester éloigné de lui aussi longtemps. Il avait bien trop besoin de sa présence. Il était conscient d'être devenu véritablement dépendant de son partenaire, mais tout aussi conscient d'apprécier cette dépendance et de ne pas souhaiter y mettre fin.

Il l'aimait tout simplement. Il avait bien été un peu surpris en comprenant la vraie nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son associé. Mais lorsqu'il pensait à ce que Finch était réellement, à l'homme derrière le personnage, ce n'était pas si surprenant finalement. En tous cas pas un instant il n'avait songé à refuser cet amour. Et peu importe si ces sentiments devaient rester à sens unique, il y tenait comme au plus précieux des trésors.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Finch se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi dans son fauteuil sans s'en rendre compte et des sons dans le chalet voisin venaient de le tirer du sommeil. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit des bruits de pas et des chuchotements. Reese était rentré mais visiblement pas seul. Avec qui pouvait-il être ?

Il perçut un rire étouffé, de nouveaux chuchotements puis un rire plus clair résonna, incontestablement féminin. Finch se troubla, perplexe. Il entendit alors un son assourdi puis un gémissement. Il sursauta, comprenant soudain ce que cela signifiait. Non seulement Reese n'était pas seul mais il semblait occuper agréablement son temps !

Finch resta figé par cette découverte. Il ressentait une impression de trahison, Reese avait-il abandonné leur mission ? S'était-il laissé entraîner par l'ambiance festive décrite plus tôt ?

Un instant il songea que cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais la voix de la raison fut rapidement réduite au silence par la jalousie qu'il éprouvait.

Il réalisa que sa colère ne venait pas seulement du fait que son agent avait faillit à leur mission mais plus encore de sa jalousie.

Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer cela ? De l'autre côté de la cloison les bruits continuaient ne laissant guère de place au doute. Il décida d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il devait avoir des bouchons dans sa trousse et peut être des somnifères. S'il l'avait pu il aurait quitté immédiatement les lieux ! Mais en pleine nuit et dans un environnement presque inconnu c'était compliqué. Dans sa chambre, il trouva Bear couché dans le second lit. _« C'est ma faute »_ songea t-il _« je n'ai pas emmené sa couverture. Autant qu'il en profite »_ constata t-il tandis qu'il fouillait fébrilement sa trousse.

Il ne voulait plus entendre. Il se coucha avec les bouchons et avala un somnifère. Il avait besoin d'échapper à cette situation qui le blessait. Au moins cela lui fit réaliser définitivement qu'il n'existait pas d'espoir pour lui que ses sentiments lui soient rendus. Il était temps qu'il cesse de s'illusionner à ce sujet. Il se faisait du mal pour rien. Il finit par s'endormir sous le regard de Bear qui percevait son trouble et semblait compatir à la peine de son maître.


	4. Chapter 4

_C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que personne n'a cru à une possible infidélité de John à la fin du précédent chapitre : )_

 _Il doit être trop connu !_

 _._

 _Comme d'habitude :_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires_

 _._

 _Merci à Paige0703 mon indispensable critique, auteure géniale de fics intéressantes, inventives, tendres et pleines d'humour !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture_

.

.

Finch se réveilla le lendemain l'esprit vaguement embrumé. Les somnifères ne lui valaient rien. Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver toute sa lucidité. Et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

Il se tourna vers le réveil : 7H11. Il décida de se lever et de se préparer. Puis il irait prendre son petit déjeuner à la cafétéria. Et ensuite ? Ensuite il aviserait. Plus il y pensait, plus il redoutait le moment où il retrouverait son agent. Comment pourrait-il lui faire face sans se trahir ? Il aurait le droit de lui adresser des reproches, mais saurait-il s'arrêter avant d'en dire trop ?

Une demi-heure plus tard il était prêt. Il enfila son manteau, Bear se manifesta en le voyant faire.

-« Je crois que tu aurais besoin de sortir un peu. Vient Bear, mon petit déjeuner peut attendre »

Il ne se sentait pas très en forme et n'avait pas faim, juste envie d'une boisson chaude éventuellement. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et hésita, s'il croisait Reese ? _« Il faudra bien que cela arrive de toute façon »_ songea t-il. Il ouvrit la porte avec décision et fit quelques pas pour s'appuyer sur la rambarde pendant que Bear s'éloignait pour faire un petit tour.

Il resta là, rigide, n'osant pas même jeter un regard vers le second chalet. Il se tenait ainsi depuis quelques minutes, perdu dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille l'interpella :

-« Bonjour Finch. Vous profitez des premiers rayons du soleil ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit sèchement l'informaticien, le cœur battant de le voir si serein. Il avait ce sourire si lumineux qu'il lui adressait parfois et auquel il se sentait parfaitement incapable de résister.

Reese l'observa, étonné par cet accueil glacial.

-« Bien dormi Finch ? Vous semblez fatigué ? » Demanda t-il prudemment. Surpris devant ses traits tirés et la tension qui émanait de lui.

Finch lui jeta un regard perplexe, était-il en train de se moquer de lui ?

Il avisa alors son manteau soigneusement fermé et son air las. _« L'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi évidemment »_ songea t-il. Pourtant un détail l'interpella. D'où venait-il si tôt ? Il semblait venir de l'accueil.

Reese réfléchit de son côté et pensa deviner la raison de la contrariété de son associé. Il aurait dû l'appeler !

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Finch ? J'espère que vous n'étiez pas inquiet pour moi ? »

-« Inquiet ? » demanda Finch surpris. Il savait trop bien ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi aurait-il dû s'inquiéter ?

-« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir appelé, mais Patricia s'est révélée une infatigable fêtarde. Elle a quitté la première soirée vers trois heures avant d'enchainer avec une autre. En fait elle n'est rentrée à l'hôtel que vers 7H et moi je suis revenu directement ici » plaida t-il.

Finch le fixa les yeux écarquillés.

-« Vous…. » Commença t-il « vous voulez dire que vous êtes resté à surveiller notre numéro toute la nuit ? »

-« Tout juste. Vous comprenez que je n'ai pas voulu vous appeler en pleine nuit, je voulais vous laissez vous reposer. Et ce matin j'espérais vous trouver en arrivant pour vous expliquer. Mais bon, je suis désolé si je vous ai contrarié »

-« Hum, non » répondit l'informaticien perturbé « Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends »

Il ne comprenait rien du tout en fait. Il avait bien entendu un couple cette nuit ? Mais pourquoi Reese inventerait-il ce mensonge ? Il avait d'ailleurs l'air parfaitement sincère…

-« Bien » ajouta Reese, de plus en plus intrigué par l'attitude de son partenaire. « J'hésite entre un café et une douche, j'aurais grand besoin des deux je crois » il hésita, songeant aux conditions de la douche. « Je crois que je vais d'abord m'encourager avec un café » constata t-il. « Vous venez Finch ? »

Finch le dévisagea. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

-« Finch ? »

L'informaticien songea qu'il devait tirer cette histoire au clair. Maintenant.

-« M Reese vous n'êtes vraiment pas rentré cette nuit ? » demanda t-il.

-« Non Finch. Je n'ai pas quitté Patricia et sa bande. »

L'informaticien observa le chalet puis se tourna à nouveau vers son partenaire.

-« Pourtant… » commença t-il.

-« Oui ? » l'encouragea Reese,

-« Pourtant il y avait quelqu'un dans votre chalet cette nuit»

Reese réagit instantanément, sa main cherchant son arme par reflexe.

-« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Finch hocha la tête.

-« Je vais voir »

L'informaticien eut un geste pour le stopper mais John anticipa.

-« Je serais prudent, mais vous, retournez dans votre chalet, je ne veux pas que vous soyez exposé »

Finch hésita, puis retourna dans son bungalow avec réticence.

Reese se dirigea lentement vers la porte de son chalet.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, _« il y fait à peine tiède »_ remarqua l'ex agent, signe que le chauffage n'avait pas été réparé. Il avisa deux blousons abandonnés sur le canapé. Le ou les intrus étaient donc toujours sur place. Sans bruit, il avança vers la chambre et poussa lentement la porte. Le grincement réveilla en sursaut un jeune couple.

La jeune femme cria et se dissimula sous la couverture, l'homme aperçut l'arme et leva les mains.

-« Du calme » plaida t-il « qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

-« C'est à moi de vous poser cette question. Vous êtes dans mon bungalow et dans ma chambre ou présumée t-elle » commenta l'ex agent.

-« C'est pas possible, le patron ne loue pas ce chalet, il doit y faire réparer le chauffage »

-« Pourtant il me l'a loué »

Le jeune homme jura.

-« Ecoutez, je suis désolé, je travaille à la maintenance, ça faisait trois semaines que je n'avais pas vu ma copine… »

-« Alors vous vous êtes dit qu'un chalet vide pourrait vous être utile ? »

-« Ben oui, je vous jure qu'il ne devait pas être loué normalement »

-« Et vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il était occupé ? »

-« En fait il faisait sombre et heu…, on pensaient à autre chose » argua le technicien.

-« Ca je veux bien le croire » ricana Reese « Je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner » ajouta t-il « j'apprécierais de récupérer ma chambre à mon retour »

-« Oui oui bien sur, on va tout ranger » le jeune homme hésita « je suis vraiment désolé et heu… enfin mon patron… »

John eut un sourire moqueur.

-« Pas de raison de le mettre au courant, c'est un accident » jugea t-il.

-« Merci monsieur » soupira le jeune homme soulagé.

Reese quitta les lieux et partit rejoindre son associé.

-« M Reese ! Tout va bien ? » Questionna Finch inquiet, tout ressentiment déjà oublié.

-« C'était juste des squatters Finch, rien de grave »

-« Des squatters ? »

-« Un gars de la maintenance a ramené sa petite amie dans le chalet en pensant qu'il était vide, vu que normalement il n'est pas censé être loué »

-« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Finch surpris.

-« Parce que…. » Reese hésita. Il aurait du prévoir que Finch poserait la question. « Le chauffage ne fonctionne pas dans la pièce principale, ni le ballon d'eau chaude » fini t-il par confesser.

L'informaticien l'observa interloqué.

-« Mais hier ? » commença t-il.

Reese haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

-« Je n'avais pas besoin de chauffage, étant en mission, et le gérant m'a indiqué les douches du gymnase »

Il ne se voyait pas avouer à son partenaire qu'il avait refusé une autre chambre disponible pour ne pas se retrouver à l'autre bout du village, bien trop loin de lui !

-« M Reese ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » S'offusqua Finch.

-« J'ai demandé à changer mais le site est complet et avec un bon pull il ne fait pas si froid »

-« Et je suppose que vous appréciez de devoir traverser deux allées entières pour aller prendre votre douche ? Cela vous fait une promenade sans doute ? » Répliqua l'informaticien agacé.

-« J'ai connu pire » répondit l'ex agent amusé de la réaction de son associé.

-« Vous êtes incroyable » se plaignit Finch « vous auriez dû me prévenir, nous nous serions arrangés »

-« Vous me proposez une colocation Finch ? » demanda spontanément Reese qui trouvait l'idée plaisante.

Finch fronça les sourcils.

-« Il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger » marmonna t-il, troublé par la perspective d'une « colocation »

-« Venez, allons déjeuner » affirma Finch pour couper court à la conversation.

Il sortit et prit le chemin du restaurant. John retint un sourire et le suivit. Finch marchait prudemment. Il remarqua que son agent restait à nouveau à ses côtés, surveillant discrètement sa progression. Il fut reconnaissant de l'attention et de sa discrétion. Mais pour le moment il se sentait surtout extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour réaliser son erreur après le récit de Reese. Il avait faillit commettre une terrible injustice. Il n'avait pas fait confiance à son associé. Ou plus exactement il avait laissé ses sentiments obscurcirent son jugement. Mais Reese ne les connaissant pas, il ne retiendrait que le manque de confiance et il en serait blessé, inévitablement.

Il n'était pas le seul à réfléchir. Reese avait reconstitué les événements et compris pourquoi Finch lui était apparu si tendu et de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il était rentré ce matin.

Ils choisirent une table à l'écart, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande.

-« J'espère que le thé sera bon cette fois » émit l'ex agent.

-« Moi aussi » répondit l'informaticien.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. La serveuse apporta leurs commandes.

Voyant que Finch évitait obstinément son regard Reese se décida. La question était inévitable.

-« Vous avez vraiment pensé que j'avais abandonné la mission Finch ? »

-« Je suis désolé M Reese, c'était stupide de ma part » avoua précipitamment l'informaticien comme s'il n'attendait que cela.

-« Vous ne me faites pas confiance » constata l'ex agent.

-« Au contraire M Reese. J'ai juste tiré des conclusions un peu trop hâtives »

John l'observa. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureux dans son regard.

-« Le Finch que je connais prend toujours le temps de réfléchir » jugea t-il.

 _« Le Finch que vous connaissez agit de façon sensée, pas en se laissant débordé par ses sentiments »_ songea l'informaticien.

-« Peut être ai-je oublié mes bonnes habitudes à la bibliothèque ? » suggéra t-il incertain.

-« L'air des montagnes vous perturbe ? »

-« Ca doit être cela. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de vacances »

Finch se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de son partenaire. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. _« Il serait surpris de ce qu'il y trouverait »_ songea t-il, conscient que son excuse manquait de crédibilité.

A son expression fermée il devinait d'ailleurs que ses explications ne l'avaient pas convaincu et qu'il était blessé par son attitude. Mais comment pouvait-il le détromper sans se trahir ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer _« J'étais jaloux et la simple pensée que vous étiez avec quelqu'un d'autre m'était insupportable »_ comment rattraper cela ?

John avait espéré tout au long du chemin de retour qu'ils partageraient un petit déjeuner tranquille, complices comme à leur habitude et il savait que ce moment suffirait à effacer sa fatigue. Juste être avec lui était suffisant pour qu'il se sente bien. Au lieu de cela il se sentait déçu de cette ambiance tendue et amer du manque de confiance de son partenaire. Car qu'elle autre raison aurait-il eu de se fâcher contre lui cette nuit que de croire qu'il avait abandonné leur numéro ?

Pourtant il était perplexe sur ce point. Finch semblait tellement embarrassé. Il regrettait donc tant que cela sa colère ? Après tout les apparences étaient trompeuses, donc sa colère logique, seule la confiance en son agent aurait pu lui éviter de faire erreur, mais elle ne semblait pas aussi forte qu'il le pensait. Où était-ce autre chose ? Mais quoi ?

Surtout il sentit que Finch n'était pas sincère avec lui et cela le blessa un peu plus encore.

Il termina son repas rapidement, n'y trouvant pas le charme qu'il avait espéré.

-« Je vais me changer et je retourne surveiller Patricia » annonça t-il en se levant.

-« Bien M Reese » murmura l'informaticien qui n'avait pas terminé son petit déjeuner, si contrarié devant la déception de John qu'il en perdait tout appétit.

Lorsque son associé passa près de lui il saisit son bras et le retint un instant

-« Tenez la clé de mon chalet » dit-il en lui tendant sa clé « je ne veux pas que vous traversiez la moitié du site, vous êtes bien assez fatigué comme cela »

Reese hésita puis s'empara de la clé.

-« Merci Finch » répondit-il.

Il quitta le restaurant et Finch le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Le séjour avait pourtant si bien commencé…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese fit un détour par son bungalow pour prendre ses affaires. Le gars de la maintenance avait tenu parole, le chalet était vide et rangé. Il prit des vêtements de rechange et gagna le chalet de Finch où Bear l'accueillit joyeusement.

Lorsque Finch revint une demi-heure plus tard, John l'attendait devant, tout en surveillant Bear qui se promenait alentour. Il lui tendit sa clé.

-« Merci. C'était tout de même plus pratique » ajouta t-il avec un mince sourire.

 _« Sourire un peu forcé »_ estima Finch. _« Il m'en veut »_

-« Nous pouvons nous arranger jusqu'à ce qu'ils procèdent aux réparations »

-« A ce rythme nous serons rentrés avant » ironisa l'ex agent. « Je retourne assurer la surveillance » ajouta t-il « Je pense que Patricia fera la grasse matinée mais je ne voudrais pas être pris au dépourvu »

-« Vous devriez prendre une heure de repos » suggéra Finch.

-« Je me reposerais dans la voiture »

-« Soyez prudent M Reese »

John se contenta de hocher la tête et s'éloigna vers la sortie du site. Finch soupira déçu.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Patricia et ses compagnes ne réapparurent que pour le déjeuner et à voir leurs mines chiffonnées elles n'avaient visiblement pas totalement récupérées de leur soirée.

Reese vit Brook les dévisager une à une pendant le repas. Il se retint cependant jusqu'au dessert où il annonça qu'il les attendait toute sur la piste à 15heures précise pour une séance dont il espérait qu'elle constituerait autre chose qu'une « remise en forme ».

Patricia protesta.

-« Ethan tu ne pourrais pas faire une petite exception, nous sommes toutes épuisées »

-« Ce n'est pas à coup d'exception que l'on devient champion Patricia et je vous avais averti que l'entrainement de l'après midi aurait lieu de toute façon. C'était à vous d'être raisonnable »

-« Mais c'était une fête anniversaire coach » grimaça Stacy.

-« Etait il indispensable de la prolonger jusqu'à 7H ? »

-« Pas vu le temps passé » grogna Maddy.

-« L'excuse ne tient pas Maddy. Vous aviez vos montres à 3H lorsque vous avez changé de soirée »

-«Joyce a bien fait son rapport » commenta Stacy.

-« Elle a veillé sur vous à ma demande »

Les filles quittèrent la table et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

-« 15Heures précise » leur répéta Brook avant que les portes ne se referment.

.

Finch tournait en rond dans la pièce. Son regard se posait régulièrement sur son téléphone. Il voulait l'appeler. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'avait pas d'informations nouvelles. S'excuser à nouveau ? Ça ne changerait rien sauf s'il se décidait à avouer ses véritables motivations. Ce qui serait peut être pire que mieux. Il cherchait désespérément le moyen de remédier à la situation créée par ce stupide malentendu, mais comment faire ?

.

John s'accorda une heure de sommeil pendant que les filles se préparaient. Ses années de services lui avait appris toute les techniques de récupération utile. Savoir dormir dès que possible et s'adapter à toutes les situations. Au moins un point positif pour son passé.

La sonnerie de l'horloge de son portable le réveilla au bon moment pour reprendre sa surveillance. Il vérifia les appels mais Finch n'avait pas essayé de le joindre.

Il se remémora leur dernière conversation. Son associé restait souvent une énigme pour lui et ce matin ne faisait pas exception. Ils allaient devoir surmonter cette petite crise s'ils voulaient retrouver leur complicité. Reese songea qu'il était prêt à faire un effort parce qu'il tenait trop à lui pour supporter cette distance entre eux. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour admettre que Finch n'avait pas autant confiance en lui qu'il le pensait.

.

Reese suivit l'entrainement qui se déroula sans incident. Il constata simplement que Brook était réellement de mauvaise humeur et qu'il multiplia les remarques envers ses élèves. Patricia n'était pas épargnée, _« comme quoi être la belle fille du coach ne lui vaut aucun traitement de faveur »_ songea t'il.

Son téléphone vibra.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Du nouveau M Reese ? »

-« Rien pour le moment »

-« Pas de nouvelle tentative ? »

-« Tout est tranquille »

Le ton était froid, bref. Finch retint un soupir frustré.

-« Avez-vous pu prendre un peu de repos ? » demanda t-il incertain.

-« Oui après le déjeuner »

-« Bien » murmura Finch qui ne savait pas quoi ajouter pour détendre l'atmosphère. « J'ai terminé de compiler les informations sur les proches des membres de l'équipe et les assistants. Je n'ai toujours rien de particulier. M Brook a eu un contrôle fiscal l'an dernier mais je doute que cette information nous soit utile»

-« En effet. Cette inquiète piétine » constata Reese. Il laissa passer quelques secondes puis ajouta « Je crois que Brook a décidé d'abréger la séance d'entrainement. Il semble exaspéré, les filles sont loin d'avoir l'énergie dont elles faisaient preuve hier soir »

-« J'imagine » répondit Finch, il hésita « Allez vous dîner à l'hôtel ? »

-« Je pensais plutôt rentrer directement »

-« C'est compréhensible. Je pourrais vous ramener un repas de la cafeteria ? »

Reese songea aux difficultés de son associé dans ses déplacements, pas la peine qu'il s'encombre pour lui.

-« Non. Je vous rejoindrais là bas »

-« D'accord » répondit aussitôt l'informaticien qui vit là un espoir de réconciliation.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La neige qui était tombée abondamment une partie de la journée recouvrait les voies. Finch grimaça, redoutant le trajet jusqu'à la cafétéria. Mais Reese devait l'y rejoindre pour le dîner. L'idée le motiva et il s'engagea prudemment sur le chemin.

Il patienta dix minutes devant un chocolat chaud jusqu'à l'arrivée de son associé.

-« Vous avez renoncé au thé Finch ? » constata ce dernier.

Finch repensa au geste de John la veille. Avant qu'un malentendu ne les sépare…

-« Il est vraiment trop mauvais ici M Reese, je préfère attendre notre retour de peur d'en être à jamais dégouté »

Ils firent le point sur l'enquête. La menace qui planait sur Patricia restait toujours imprécise et c'était assez frustrant. _« Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui soit frustrante »_ songea Finch en observa l'expression fermée de son associé. Leur complicité lui manquait, c'était comme un vide douloureux au fond de lui. Cette tension lui pesait.

-« Demain elles doivent rejoindre un autre site pour un entrainement conjoint avec les membres de l'équipe de ski de fond. Le bus quittera l'hôtel à six heures. Peut être que cette sortie fera bouger les choses ? » Suggéra t-il pour relancer la conversation.

-« Je suivrais le bus avec la voiture. J'espère que le pass fonctionnera là bas aussi » répondit l'ex agent.

-« J'y veillerai M Reese »

-« Donc pas de problème sur ce point » constata simplement Reese. Il leva les yeux sur son partenaire et sentit son malaise. Il aurait aimé changer cela. Mais chaque fois la pensée que Finch avait douté de lui stoppait son élan.

Il consultât sa montre. « Mieux vaudrait rentrer je pense »

 _« Il n'y a rien à attendre de cette soirée. Inutile de la prolonger dans ces conditions »_ songea t-il, regrettant l'ambiance habituelle de leur tête à tête.

Ils finirent par quitter le restaurant dans le but de regagner leurs chalets et de prendre un peu de repos.

Finch se raidit en constatant que la neige avait à nouveau tout recouvert le temps du dîner. Reese le remarqua. Son besoin de le protéger reprit le dessus.

-« Appuyez vous sur moi Finch. Je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez, vous pourriez vous blesser »

L'informaticien hésita puis posa précautionneusement son bras sur celui de son partenaire.

-« Allons Finch, vous ne risquez rien. On dirait presque que vous avez peur de moi » constata Reese devant son hésitation.

Finch ne répondit pas, trop perturbé par la proximité du corps de l'ex agent avec le sien.

John se demanda comment interpréter son attitude. Il se sentait blessé de ses réticences. Un peu plus…

-« Je devrais peut être vous trouvez un appui ? Une canne ? »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Ils longèrent un premier ensemble puis tournèrent à l'angle pour atteindre la ruelle menant à leurs logements. Ils firent encore quelques pas et arrivaient à mi chemin quand Finch glissa dans une ornière. Reese le retint en le serrant contre lui. Il respira profondément pour résister à ce que ce contact éveillait en lui.

Finch leva les yeux.

-« Merci M Reese »

-« Mais de rien Harold » il lui sourit « Vous voyez que vous ne devez pas avoir peur de moi » plaisanta t-il.  
Finch frémit devant ce sourire lumineux qu'il aimait tellement.

-« Je sais M Reese. Je le sais parfaitement » murmura t-il, rivant son regard dans celui de son agent « C'est plutôt de moi que j'ai peur » avoua t-il.

-« De vous ? » demanda doucement John. Sa voix, soudain rauque, fit frissonner l'informaticien.

-« De ne pas résister à la tentation de faire ça » souffla t-il à bout de résistance, il ne supportait plus cette tension entre eux, et à cet instant ils étaient trop proches, il était trop attirant…. Finch agrippa son manteau et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. John se figea, surprit, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, il avait trop souvent rêvé d'un tel moment pour le laisser passer. Il lui rendit son baiser, fiévreusement, passionnément, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui, le tenant fermement comme pour se rassurer sur la réalité de cet instant.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. John posa son front contre celui de son partenaire. Finch se laissa faire puis eut un mouvement de recul comme il réalisait ce qui venait de se produire.

-« M Reese… » Commença t-il mais John l'interrompit.

-« Non Harold » murmura t-il « Je ne veux ni excuse ni regret »

Il vit ses joues rougies mais cette fois le froid n'y était pour rien.

-« Vous avez bien fait de céder à la tentation Harold. Il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait moi-même si j'avais pu deviner »

Finch chercha son regard.

-« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

-« Plus que jamais » il leva la main et caressa doucement sa joue « Je vous aime Harold. Il faut que je vous le dise maintenant pour que vous ne regrettiez pas votre geste »

-« Je ne le regretterai jamais » Murmura Finch « Je ne pourrais pas. Même si vous m'aviez rejeté »

-« Jamais je n'aurais fait cela » souffla l'ex agent.

-« Mais pour ce matin…. » Commença Finch.

-« Ce matin n'existe plus » l'interrompit John posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour arrêter ses paroles.

John sourit. Il scrutait le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-« Vous avez peur des conséquences n'est ce pas ? »

Finch détourna les yeux mais John ramena son visage vers le sien.

-« Je vous connais. En ce moment vous pensez à ce que cela pourrait changer entre nous et cela vous effraye. J'y ai tellement pensé moi aussi »

-« Vraiment ? » murmura Finch.

-« Oui et je ne disais rien par peur de tout perdre. Par peur de vous perdre » répéta t-il en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula et le fixant d'un regard intense « Mais puisque nous partageons les mêmes sentiments, pourquoi avoir peur encore Harold? »

Finch lui sourit, plus détendu.

-« Rien ne changera » murmura t-il « et je n'aurais plus peur près de vous ». Glissant une main sur sa nuque il l'attira dans un nouveau baiser où il tenta de faire passer toute la confiance qu'il était prêt à lui offrir.

-« Non rien » confirma l'ex agent lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, « excepté que je n'aurais plus à vous cacher ce que je ressens pour vous et… » Il hésita « et que j'aurais le droit de vous embrasser de temps en temps ? »

-« Bien sûr John »

-« Je vous promet de ne pas vous envahir » affirma Reese sur un ton léger mais sérieux, sachant les réserves de son associé

-« Merci de me comprendre » répondit Finch qui devinait à demi-mots ses intentions.

-« Venez, rentrons avant d'attraper froid » affirma l'ex agent.

Finch le taquina.

-« Il est vrai que si vous voulez « m'embrasser de temps en temps » il vaut mieux que j'évite de m'enrhumer »

-« Peu importe, je suis prêt à tout partager avec vous-même une grippe » répliqua Reese sur le même ton.

Il se pencha vers son partenaire et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-« Quoique j'espère qu'en ce moment il n'y a pas que le froid qui vous fasse frissonner Harold»

-« Je l'admets » murmura Finch troublé.

John posa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'informaticien et l'entraina vers leurs chalets.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dernier chapitre_

 _Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire !_

 _._

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires_

 _._

 _Merci à Paige0703 mon indispensable critique, auteure géniale de fics intéressantes, inventives, tendres et pleines d'humour !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

John quitta le chalet à 5H00. Il devait récupérer la voiture et surveiller le départ de l'équipe. Après ce qui s'était produit la veille il avait eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil. Trop de pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Le bonheur de savoir ses sentiments réciproques dominant finalement tout les autres. Au moment de partir il regretta de ne pouvoir rejoindre Finch quelques minutes, mais il préférait le laisser se reposer et surtout il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Déjà, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité et trouvé bien plus encore. Il savait qu'il devait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, c'était dans sa nature et de ce point de vue John devinait que ses aveux avaient déjà dû lui coûter beaucoup. _« Peu importe »_ songea t-il _« j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra »_.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Finch ne dormait pas. Attentif aux bruits émanant du chalet voisin. Il savait que Reese devrait partir tôt. Il se leva et resta en retrait au fonds de la pièce pour le regarder partir. Il lui sembla sentir son regard lorsque John observa un instant le chalet avant de s'éloigner. Avait-il espéré sa présence ou l'avait-il deviné ? Peut être un peu les deux. En tout cas il l'espérait. Comme à son habitude il avait longuement analysé la situation. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui dominait en lui entre le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé John ou l'émerveillement de découvrir chez lui les mêmes sentiments que les siens. Il ne doutait pas un instant de la sincérité de John. Il se demandait juste comment se comporter. « Les relations humaines… » Soupira t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La matinée s'écoula sans incident. Bien qu'ils ne pratiquaient pas la même discipline, les deux groupes étaient réunis par leur amour du ski et une bonne ambiance régna entre les participantes. Les deux Coach avaient échangés leurs équipes et de nombreuses considérations techniques furent partagées.

Il était 11H lorsque Finch se décida à appeler son partenaire.

-« Bonjour M Reese. Comment se passe la réunion ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton neutre

-« Bonjour Finch » répondit John en songeant qu'il aurait aimé entendre autre chose « Ces demoiselles semblent bien s'entendre. Je n'en ai jamais autant appris sur les différentes techniques de ski qu'en ce moment »

-« De mon côté j'ai enquêté sur les membres de l'équipe de ski de fond et sur leur entraineur mais je n'ai rien trouvé susceptible de constituer une menace pour Miss Summers »

-« Pourtant la menace existe »

-« A force de chercher nous finirons bien par en trouver l'origine »

-« Je sais. Je pensais juste que cela allonge la durée de notre mission. Fusco va commencer à s'ennuyer »

-« Je devrais peut être l'appeler pour le rassurer ? »

-« Dites lui que nous sommes toujours en vie » précisa l'ex agent.

Il laissa passer une minute puis ajouta, incertain, mais songeant que depuis la veille il avait maintenant le droit de s'exprimer.

-« En tout cas je suis heureux que vous soyez ici avec moi. Le temps m'aurait semblé long sans votre présence »

Finch compris le message implicite derrière les mots.

-« A moi aussi John » répondit-il. Il perçut dans l'oreillette le discret soupir satisfait de son partenaire. « Soyez prudent sur la route » ajouta t-il, cherchant comment achever la conversation.

-« Vous aussi Harold. Sur celle du restaurant » précisa l'ex agent.

Finch sourit.

-« Toujours M Reese. Même si se sera plus compliqué sans vous »

.

OoooooooooO

.

A 17H les jeunes filles remontèrent dans le bus qui devait les reconduire à l'hôtel. Elles y arrivèrent quarante cinq minutes plus tard. Le coach se dirigea aussitôt vers l'une des salles de réunion avec ses élèves.

Reese stationnait dans le couloir et capta leur conversation

-« Coach vous ne pourriez pas nous laisser aller nous changer au moins ? » se plaignit Marcia

-« Ouais je suis épuisée » ajouta Stacy

-« Le débriefing se fait à chaud les filles et vous le savez bien »

-« Il aura notre peau » marmonna Marcia mécontente.

L'ex agent enclencha le téléphone de Brook pour écouter la séance comme s'il se trouvait dans la salle. Il se doutait que les recommandations ou les commentaires tactiques ne feraient pas avancer son enquête mais l'étude des comportements pouvait, elle, se révélait utile. Il observa que les deux assistants firent un détour aux cuisines pour ramener des bouteilles d'eau avant d'assister à la réunion.

.

Tout en écoutant, il appela Finch pour évoquer la journée.

Après cinq minutes il lui précisa :

-« Finch, la réunion se termine. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps au moins. Je suppose que Patricia va se rendre à la piscine faire quelques longueurs comme chaque soir. »

-« Ca ne fait pas partie de l'entrainement élaboré pour elle par son beau père » constata Finch « c'est sans doute sa façon de se détendre »

Reese l'observa. Il fronça les sourcils

-« Elle ne me semble pas très en forme. »

-« Trop de fatigue sans doute ? La journée a été longue et les entrainements sont intensifs » _« Sans parler d'une certaine soirée de fête »_ songea Finch pour qui cette nuit constituait un mauvais souvenir.

-« Sans doute. Mais elle semblait bien en arrivant à l'hôtel » émit-il perplexe. « Je vais la surveiller de près »

-« Je vous fais confiance pour cela M Reese »

John sourit et coupa la communication pour suivre Patricia et son beau père qui avait décidé de l'accompagner.

John s'installa prés de la cabine technique. Patricia se changea dans les vestiaires puis gagna le grand bassin où elle commença ses exercices quotidiens. Brook la surveilla un moment puis son téléphone vibra et il s'éloigna dans le couloir pour répondre. Reese hésita. Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur les lieux. Il décida de suivre Brook pour espionner sa conversation. Il s'approcha pour capter l'échange. Il comprit vite qu'elle était sans intérêt et décida de retourner observer Patricia. Il ne se sentait pas tranquille, assaillit par un mauvais pressentiment. De retour près du bassin il chercha la jeune fille des yeux et aperçut alors le corps de Patricia flottant à la surface de l'eau, face vers le fonds. Il plongea sans hésiter pour la secourir. Nageant jusqu'à elle, il la saisit par la taille pour la ramener vers le bord. Il l'atteignait lorsqu'un cri résonna. Brook revenait à la fin de l'appel et il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il se précipita et aida John à hisser la jeune fille au bord du bassin puis à sortir également.

-« Appelez les secours » lui intima l'ex agent tandis qu'il entamait les premiers soins sur Patricia. Elle n'était restée immergée que quelques minutes et elle reprit connaissance rapidement, crachant et toussant l'eau avalée, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits

John la rassura.

-« Les secours arrivent. Tout va bien »

Brook revint avec un agent de sécurité, qui s'occupait de contacter les secours par radio, et s'agenouilla près de Patricia

-« Comment te sent tu ma chérie ? »

-« Ca va papa, juste sonnée »

-« Que s'est il passé ? »

-« Je sais pas. Je nageais puis je me suis sentie bizarre et j'ai réalisé que je coulais »

-« Je t'avais dit d'aller te reposer »

-« Avez-vous bu ou manger quelque chose qui aurait pu vous provoquer un malaise ? » questionna Reese, soupçonnant que la jeune fille aurait pu être droguée.

-« Non. J'ai juste but ma bouteille d'eau »

-« Vous croyez qu'elle a fait une réaction allergique ? » demanda Brook perplexe

-« Je l'ignore mais le malaise semblait si soudain »

-« Je vais réclamer une prise sang » affirma Brook.

Le service d'urgence de la station fit irruption à ce moment interrompant la conversation. Ils prirent en charge la jeune fille.

Brook se tourna vers John

-« Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie une seconde fois»

-« Ce n'est rien, il fallait intervenir » répondit l'ex agent.

-« C'est beaucoup. Merci » affirma Brook en lui donnant une accolade « Vous êtes trempé. Venez j'ai un jogging de rechange dans mon casier qui devrait vous allez. Vous me le rendez plus tard »

-« Ok merci » répondit Reese en le suivant.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Après s'être changé, Reese revint au centre et se rendit directement au bungalow de son associé. Celui-ci sursauta en le voyant entré vêtu d'un jogging, les cheveux décoiffés et humides.

-« Pas de panique Finch, tout va bien » annonça t-il anticipant le stress de son partenaire. Il s'empressa de lui raconter les derniers événements.

-« Vous pensez réellement que Miss Summers a été droguée à son insu ? »

-« J'en suis quasiment certain. Elle allait bien en rentrant. Le malaise a commencé au sortir de la salle de réunion. Je parie que quelqu'un a trafiqué sa bouteille d'eau et si cela se confirme la liste des suspects se réduit aux personnes présentes lors de la réunion, aux assistants et éventuellement au personnel de service aux cuisines »

-« Il est vrai que cette hypothèse tient la route. Je vais faire quelques recherches sur le personnel de l'hôtel en service actuellement. M Dawn était il présent ? »

-« Oui et il a apporté les bouteilles avec l'aide de Walter »

-« Donc il reste plus que jamais suspect » constata Finch. « J'ai contacté l'inspecteur Fusco à son sujet »

-« Et ? Il a trouvé quelques choses ? »

-« Je n'ai pas encore reçu sa réponse »

-« Bon, je vais aller me changer à nouveau et j'irai aux nouvelles »

-« On peut dire que cette mission vous aura causé quelques soucis vestimentaires » constata Finch.

-« En effet. Je suis bon pour le pressing à notre retour » ironisa l'ex agent.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta à mi chemin, hésitant.

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ? » demanda l'informaticien étonné.

-« A propos de …de ce qui s'est passé hier soir » émit Reese incertain.

-« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir » affirma Finch amusé.

-« Bien. Je ne voudrais pas vous… brusquer »

-« Je l'ai compris et je vous en suis reconnaissant John »

L'ex agent se rapprocha de son partenaire.

-« C'est ce que je pensais, seulement…hum » hésita t-il.

-« Seulement ? » demanda l'informaticien cherchant où il voulait en venir.

John se pencha vers lui, rapprochant son visage de celui de son associé.

-« J'ai une furieuse envie de vous embrasser » avoua t-il « et comme vous sembliez d'accord… »

Finch sourit. Saisissant son col, il l'attira plus près.

-« Faites donc John, puisque vous avez la permission » murmura t-il.

L'ex agent ne se fit pas prier. L'attirant contre lui il l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Harold, je crois qu'à la fin de cette mission j'aimerais avoir d'autres « conversations » de ce genre avec vous. Mais en version longue. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Que c'est envisageable » répondit Finch.

-« J'en suis heureux »

-« Nous pourrions essayer au moins une fois » estima Finch

-« Je suis entièrement d'accord » approuva John

-« A voir alors si cela vous intéresse vraiment » ajouta l'informaticien amusé par son enthousiasme.

-« Je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Je ferais en sorte que vous n'en ayez pas non plus »

-« Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais » commenta Finch qui frissonnait tandis que les mains de son partenaire caresser doucement son dos « Je crains plutôt que ces conversations ne me deviennent rapidement indispensables » suggéra t-il

-« C'est encore mieux ! » affirma Reese.

John ponctuait chacune des ses approbations par un nouveau baiser. Finch estima qu'à ce rythme il allait leur devenir de plus en plus dur de se séparer.

-« John je crois que nous avons assez « bavardé » pour le moment »

-« Hum ? La voix de la raison ? » Demanda celui-ci.

-« Je le crois »

-« Je déteste ce son » soupira John « Mais j'aime celui qui l'émet donc je l'écoute »

Finch sourit à la remarque.

-« La prochaine fois je la ferais taire » murmura t-il.

-« C'est une promesse ? »

-« C'est une promesse » confirma Finch.

-« Hâte que vous la teniez » affirma Reese en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se décider à le lâcher pour reprendre son travail.

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'ex agent finit par quitter le chalet à contrecœur. Il se rendit directement au Centre Hospitalier où il retrouva Brook discutant avec un médecin dans le couloir.

Le médecin s'éloigna et le coach vint vers lui.

-« Comment va Patricia ? »

-« Bien merci. Ce ne sera rien grâce à la rapidité de votre intervention »

-« Tant mieux » commenta Reese.

Brook hésita puis ajouta

-« Vous aviez raison, pour le malaise Le médecin a trouver des traces de somnifère dans son organisme. Rien de très dangereux »

-« Sauf pour quelqu'un qui se trouve dans une piscine »

-« Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu avaler des somnifères »

-« Elle n'était peut être pas au courant » suggéra Reese.

-« Mais qui pourrait vouloir droguée Patricia ? Si c'est une plaisanterie elle est de mauvais goût ! »

-« Patricia est très douée cela pourrait susciter des jalousies »

-« Les filles s'entendent bien entre elles. Je n'en vois aucune capable d'agir ainsi »

-« Ce n'était qu'une suggestion » commenta prudemment Reese, ne souhaitant pas braquer l'entraineur.

-« On accumule les ennuis en ce moment. Tout ça me dépasse je vous l'avoue »

-« Pour l'instant l'essentiel est que Patricia aille bien » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Je ne la laisserai plus sans surveillance » affirma Brook. «Et… je ne sais pas trop comment vous faites pour être toujours au bon endroit au bon moment mais si vous voulez continuer ça m'arrange » ajouta t-il mi curieux mi inquiet.

-« Je ferais de mon mieux » ironisa Reese

Il salua le coach et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Il appela Finch pour le prévenir

-« Pour ce soir Brook monte la garde, il ne se passera plus rien »

-« Alors rentrez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin »

-« Oui patron » se moqua l'ex agent.

Finch se contenta de sourire à la taquinerie.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain matin Reese décida de passer voir son partenaire avant de partir. Il frappa un coup léger coup contre la porte puis entra. Il fut aussitôt accueilli joyeusement par Bear.

Il constata que son associé était en communication. Et resta en retrait à caresser le chien.

-« Oui en effet » affirma Finch « Bien sur inspecteur. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut »

\- ….

-« C'est très gentil de votre part de vous en inquiétez inspecteur » annonça t-il amusé « Merci, à bientôt »

Le voyant raccrocher, Reese se rapprocha de son associé.

Finch se leva pour se tourner vers lui mais buta sur son sac oublié à côté de la table et se retrouva plaqué contre la poitrine de son partenaire qui en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

-« Bonjour Harold. Décidément j'aime votre façon de me tomber dans les bras »

-« Ce n'était pas intentionnel M Reese » bredouilla l'informaticien un peu décontenancé par la tournure des événements.

-« Non ? Cela dit ne vous gênez pas pour recommencer » se moqua ce dernier.

Finch le fixa, sourcils froncés, l'ex agent lui sourit en retour. L'informaticien se détendit.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de tomber à nouveau John, mais je veux bien renouveler la suite » affirma t-il en glissant une main sur la nuque de son agent pour rapprocher son visage du sien et l'embrasser.

-« Hum. Ne vous gênez pas pour cela non plus » lui chuchota Reese.

Finch lui sourit puis s'écarta.

-« Il est temps de se mettre au travail »

-« Déjà ? » soupira l'ex agent.

-« L'inspecteur Fusco vient de m'appeler »

-« Il est tombé du lit » jugea John.

-« Il semble avoir obtenu des informations très intéressantes mais il ne parvient pas à nous les transmettre. Le mail qu'il essaie de nous envoyer depuis hier lui est sans cesse retourné. Il doit y avoir une mauvaise connexion, les montagnes sans doute… »

-« Et donc ? »

-« J'ai cru apercevoir un fax dans le bureau du gérant. Je vais y aller. Ce serait la solution la plus rapide. Sinon il me faudra récupérer les documents dans son ordinateur mais avec cette mauvaise liaison »

-« Retour aux bonnes vieilles méthodes »

-« En effet. Cela peut être utile parfois »

-« Je vous accompagne. Je tiens à être là pour préserver votre équilibre »

Finch compris l'allusion.

-« Et éventuellement en profiter » marmonna t-il

-« Si vous insistez Harold »

L'informaticien lui lança un regard entendu mais préféra ne pas répondre. Il enfila son manteau et appela Bear

-« Allons-y. Si ce fax fonctionne je dois transmettre le numéro à l'inspecteur Fusco pour qu'il envoie les documents »

-« Il vous a dit de quoi il s'agissait ? »

-« Non juste que cela pourrait nous donner une bonne piste »

Reese escorta Finch jusqu'à l'accueil et le laissa avec le gérant. La promesse d'un pourboire conséquent suffit à ce que celui-ci lui laissa l'entière disposition de l'appareil.

Il le rappela une heure plus tard

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Sans doute M Reese, dès que nous aurons enfin reçu l'intégralité du dossier. Le débit de ce fax est… disons épuisant pour rester correct » répondit l'informaticien.

John perçu l'agacement dans sa voix. Fallait-il que cet appareil soit lent pour l'énerver autant.

-« J'espère que vos efforts seront récompensé Harold »

-« Je devrais le savoir dans quelques minutes »

Une petite sonnerie retentit.

-« C'est encore un bourrage ? » demanda une voix que l'ex agent identifia comme celle du gérant.

Il entendit le soupir exaspéré de son associé.

-« Je vous rappelle M Reese » affirma t-il.

John se retint de rire et reprit sa surveillance.

Son téléphone ne vibra qu'une demi-heure plus tard

-« Vous avez vaincu Finch ? »

L'informaticien marmonna une réflexion inintelligible puis affirma :

-« L'inspecteur Fusco avait raison. Le dossier qu'il nous a transmis ouvre de nouvelles perspectives. Il s'agit du rapport d'un accident de voiture concernant Janel et Peter Dawn »

-« Les parents de Joey ?»

-« Exactement. Un refus de priorité, l'accident a été très violent et Janel Dawn a été très grièvement blessée. Les médecins ont réussi à la sauver mais elle a gardé d'importantes séquelles. Une notamment qui ne lui permettait plus d'envisager d'avoir un enfant »

-« Après Joey ? »

-« Non. L'accident est survenu avant sa naissance »

-« Donc il n'est pas leur fils. Une piste sur sa véritable identité ? »

-« Le dossier de l'inspecteur Fusco contenait un extrait d'acte de naissance où figure le nom de sa mère, Ilona Webster. Le nom du père n'y figure pas. »

-« Je ne vois toujours pas de rapport avec Patricia mais vous ne devriez pas tarder à le découvrir »

-« Je vais essayer en tout cas » répondit Finch encouragé par la confiance de son agent.

-« En attendant je concentre la surveillance sur lui »

La matinée se termina sans incident. Le groupe regagna l'hôtel pour le déjeuner.

Reese entrait dans la salle du restaurant lorsqu'il se sentit retenu par le bras.

-« Finch » un sourire fleurit spontanément sur ses lèvres. Et l'informaticien pensa une nouvelle fois que ce sourire était son meilleur argument pour le perturber.

-« Je pense avoir trouvé la clé de l'énigme » affirma t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'équipe était réunie pour la séance de réflexion. Reese décida de surveiller les agissements de Joey. Il le vit rejoindre les vestiaires comme à son habitude mais remarqua qu'il y restait un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Il partit ensuite rejoindre la salle de réunion. L'ex agent décida de procéder à une petite inspection.

Vingt minutes plus tard il frappa à la porte de la salle et entra muni d'un grand sac de sport.

-« Oh bonjour » le salua Brook « Je suis désolé mais nous sommes en plein travail »

Les filles dévisageaient l'arrivant avec perplexité.

-« Je sais. Je ne serais pas long. Mais je dois vous parler, maintenant » insista t-il

Brook fronça les sourcils, tenté d'insister mais finalement il le laissa faire

-« Ok je vous écoute »

John déposa le sac sur le bureau et l'ouvrit pour en extraire le contenu.

-« Mais c'est mon équipement » s'exclama Patricia

-« C'est exact » confirma Reese.

Brook saisit les éléments, perturbé.

-« Qu'es ce que cela signifie ? »

-« Vous avez abimé ma planche !» commenta Patricia qui s'était rapprochée

-« Elle est abimée en effet, dans le but évident de provoquer une sortie de piste avec toute les conséquence que cela pourrait avoir »

-« Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait cela mais celui qui a délibérément déposé un clou sur la poutre du gymnaste, accéléré au volant d'une certaine camionnette ou encore drogué votre bouteille d'eau pour que vous soyez victime d'un malaise dans la piscine »

Patricia le fixait les yeux écarquillés

-« Je ne comprends plus » commença Brook

-« Mais Joey comprend lui » l'interrompit l'ex agent en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Celui-ci recula vers le fonds de la pièce mais se heurta à Finch resté près de la porte avec deux agents de sécurité.

-« Explique-toi Joey » exigea Brook.

-« Tu as vraiment fait ça ? » demanda Patricia en écho.

Le jeune homme eut un haussement d'épaules résigné.

-« Oui. Et je regrette d'avoir été si maladroit »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Julia essaya de lui prendre la main mais il la repoussa.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Patricia.

-« Pour le punir » répondit-il en désignant l'entraineur.

-« Me punir ? Mais de quoi ? » Demanda ce dernier stupéfait.

-« De nous avoir abandonné ma mère et moi. D'avoir préféré sa carrière et son « petit prodige » à sa famille »

Brook lui lança un regard perdu. Reese lui tendit un certificat de naissance.

-« Joey est le fils d'Ilona Webster. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? »

-« Ce n'est pas possible, non… » Émit l'entraineur en lisant le document.

-« Il est né sept mois après que vous ayez rompu vos fiançailles avec Ilona. Joey est votre fils »

Brook accusa le coup.

-« J'ignorais totalement qu'Ilona était enceinte. Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai rompu » protesta t-il « elle ne m'a jamais rien dit »

-« Ilona a abandonné l'enfant à sa naissance. Il a été adopté par Janel et Peter Dawn qui se trouvaient être les patrons de Jenna Webster, la sœur d'Ilona. Je suppose que Jenna à imaginer tout cela pour pouvoir garder un contact avec son neveu »

Reese se tourna vers Joey.

-« Est ce juste ? »

-« Oui c'est vrai et heureusement qu'elle l'a fait ainsi elle m'a tout raconté » s'exclama Joey « Elle m'a dit son obsession pour sa nouvelle élève, le petit prodige qui devait lancer sa carrière d'entraineur. Il lui consacrait tout son temps et il a fini par épouser sa mère pour la garder sous contrôle. La seule chose qui comptait c'était son ambition, devenir le coach d'une championne. Et pour cela il a laissé tomber ma mère alors qu'ils étaient fiancés. Ca l'a brisé, surtout qu'elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte juste après. Alors oui heureusement que ma tante était là pour veiller sur ma mère et sur moi »

-« C'est faux » protesta Brook « Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé »

-« Joey, votre tante vous a encouragé à haïr votre père mais êtes vous certain qu'elle n'a pas déformé la vérité à son idée ? »

-« Ma tante a toujours veillé sur moi, elle ne me mentirait pas »

-« C'est Ilona qui a rompu nos fiançailles, elle ne voulait pas être la femme d'un entraineur toujours en déplacement, elle avait d'autre ambitions, elle venait de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et… »

-« Tu mens. C'est toi qui est parti et elle a dû m'abandonner à cause de cela » l'interrompit Joey.

-« Il dit la vérité Joey. Votre mère a fait une déclaration d'abandon. Elle y a précisé qu'elle devait se marier et partir vivre à l'étranger et que son futur époux ne voulait pas de l'enfant d'un autre »

Le jeune homme pâlit.

-« Joey si j'avais su que tu existais je ne t'aurais pas laissé » affirma Brook « C'est seulement après le départ d'Ilona que je me suis rapproché de la mère de Patricia et certainement pas dans le but de m'attacher une future championne »

-« Je ne te crois pas. C'était pour elle »

-« Et c'est pour cela que vous vous en êtes pris à Patricia ?, parce que vous pensiez que cela l'attendrait plus durement» demanda Reese.

-« Je me suis fait embaucher comme assistant pour être sur de pouvoir agir efficacement »

-« Et vous avez provoqué l'accident de Jack pour les suivre ici »

-« J'avais tout prévu et si vous n'étiez pas intervenu sans cesse j'aurais réussi » répondit Joey en fusillant Reese du regard.

-« Et moi ? » questionna timidement Julia.

-« Juste un moyen de plus d'approcher l'autre, t'était sa meilleure amie » affirma le jeune homme avec un geste désinvolte.

Julia eut un hoquet et Maddy vint l'entourer de ses bras pour la réconforter.

-« Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter tout ceci » commenta alors l'un des agents « nous allons le remettre entre les mains de la police »

Il s'avança et saisit Joey qui se laissa faire résigné.

-« Je ne le laisserais pas tomber une seconde fois » murmura Brook.

Patricia lui prit la main comme pour l'approuver.

-« Je pense qu'il vous faudra d'abord… l'apprivoiser » commenta Reese.

-« Je ferais de mon mieux » affirma Brook.

-« Ne renoncez pas. Cela en vaut la peine » murmura l'ex agent les yeux rivés sur son partenaire qui observait l'arrestation.

-« Merci d'avoir écarté la menace » ajouta Brook.

-« Pas de quoi. Bonne chance pour la compétition » ajouta Reese à l'intention de Patricia « A vous toute »

« Merci. Je vous dédirais une médaille si je gagne » ajouta la jeune fille « parce que sans vous… »

Reese l'interrompit d'un geste puis se retourna pour rejoindre son associé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel à la suite des deux agents.

-« Bien. Nous allons enfin pouvoir rentrer Harold et en finir avec la neige ».

-« Ce qui me convient tout à fait M Reese mais je crains que nous ne devions patienter encore un peu. Au moins jusqu'à demain ».

-« Vous envisagez des vacances ? »

-« Non, simplement les conditions météo ne permettent pas d'envisager un retour cet après midi. Où il nous faut renoncer à l'avion »

-« J'aime autant attendre dans ce cas, l'avion est plus rapide » il se pencha un peu vers son associé « et j'apprécie particulièrement le pilote » ajouta t-il en lui pressant discrètement la main.

Finch ne put retenir un mince sourire.

-« Je crois pouvoir dire que le pilote apprécie également votre compagnie…. Et celle de Bear » ajouta t-il moqueur.

-«Je vais finir par croire que Bear me fait concurrence » commenta Reese l'air faussement vexé.

.

Ils regagnèrent tranquillement le village.

Finch tendit sa clé à son agent.

-« Tenez. Profitez donc de la salle de bains pendant que je surveille la promenade de Bear »

-« Merci Finch »

John fit un détour par son chalet puis gagna celui de son associé pendant que ce dernier s'installait pour surveiller Bear.

Le chien ne prolongea guère la sortie. La température baissait et il regagna frileusement l'intérieur pour s'installer sur la couverture que Finch avait laissé près du radiateur à son intention.

L'informaticien s'installa à la table devant son ordinateur.

.

John sortit de la salle de bain et regagna la pièce principale.

-« Je vous l'avais dit Harold. La mission est terminée et ni le chauffage ni le ballon d'eau chaude ne sont réparés. Le personnel de ce site n'est pas vraiment motivé pour la maintenance »

-« Vous aviez raison » Il hésita, observant l'ex agent qui jouait un instant avec Bear.

-« La température a encore baissée. Vous devriez peut être rester ici cette nuit ? Sans chauffage cela risque d'être pénible »

John se mordit les lèvres sans oser lever les yeux vers son partenaire _« se rend t-il compte de ce qu'il me propose ? »_ songea t-il _« comment peut-il envisager de me faire cohabiter tranquillement avec lui dans la même chambre ? »_

-« Merci Finch mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai une bonne couette »

Il s'approcha de son partenaire et prenant son visage dans ses mains il l'embrassa tendrement

-« A demain Harold » murmura t-il.

L'informaticien lui rendit son baiser. Reese le lâcha à contrecœur et s'écarta de lui.

-« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester John ? »

-« Non Harold » Il se tourna vers la porte « Croyez moi c'est mieux ainsi » Il voulu s'éloigner mais l'informaticien saisit son bras et le força à se retourner.

-« Pourquoi ? » questionna t-il.

Reese soupira, au supplice. Il leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue.

-« Parce que si je devais rester dans la même chambre que vous je pense que je serais incapable de dormir, à vrai dire je crois que je n'y penserai même pas » avoua t-il.

Finch frémit sous l'intensité de son regard.

Reese ajouta avec un sourire moqueur, baissant la voix.

-« Je serais plutôt tenté par d'autres activité dirais-je »

-« Je vois » commenta Finch.

L'ex agent se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois mais l'informaticien l'arrêta, posant une main sur ses lèvres.

-« Et qui vous dit que je ne vous fais pas cette proposition en toute conscience ? »

Reese sentit un frisson le parcourir.

-« Peut être que moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de dormir » continua Finch en laissant glisser ses doigts, retraçant le contour des lèvres de son partenaire.

John ancra son regard dans le sien. Incapable de se contenir davantage, il l'enlaça, l'attirant tout contre lui.

-« Dans ce cas » murmura t-il contre son oreille. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise de son partenaire pour caresser son dos.

Finch sentait ses mains tièdes contre sa peau et gémit sous la sensation. Il posa les siennes sur les épaules de son agent et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Puis il s'écarta juste assez pour lui murmurer :

-« Restez John »

Reese sourit et lui chuchota tendrement :

-« Vos désirs sont des ordres Harold »


End file.
